


Cross Roads

by StormyEyes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Portuguese, Português, amizade a longa distancia, masturbação ou quase, otayuri - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyEyes/pseuds/StormyEyes
Summary: Yuri acha a escola um lugar massante e quase não aparece nas aulas. Otabek sempre estudou muito e teve poucos amigos. Agora esses dois deveram lidar não só com as dificuldades acadêmicas, mas também com o estranho impulso que os coloca lado a lado.





	1. Não mais desconhecidos

Otabek apertou a campainha e esperou que alguém viesse atender. Após cerca de dois minutos a porta foi aberta.

_Boa noite, você deve ser Otabek Altin, não é? Estava te esperando. Muito prazer, sou Katsuki Yuuri. 

O homem em sua frente tinha traços asiáticos, usava óculos e possuía um semblante calmo. Em sua cintura estava amarrado uma avental. Enquanto abria espaço para que o menino em sua porta entrasse, continuou 

_ Foi com Viktor, meu marido, que você conversou ontem. Mas você chegou em um ótimo momento, estou terminando de preparar o jantar. Seria ótimo se esperasse e comesse aqui enquanto conversamos.

Otabek deixou-se levar até a sala de estar e não precisou fazer mais do que concordar com a cabeça para que um sorriso se instalasse no rosto do outro. Antes de desaparecer pela porta do que parecia ser a cozinha, Katsuki pediu para que ele ficasse a vontade.

Na noite anterior Otabek havia recebido uma ligação, já era a terceira vez que ele fingia não ouvir o toque insistente de seu celular para que continuasse a leitura do livro em suas mãos. "Aarg" Bufou o menino enquanto fechava o livro e pegava o celular que vibrava em sua mesa de cabeceira.

"_Li no jornal seu anúncio sobre estar disponível para ser tutor e dar algumas aulas particulares. Você parece exatamente o que nosso Yurio precisa... - Um homem que se apresentara como Viktor falava animadamente enquanto deixava pouco espaço para que Otabek o respondesse - Bom, seria ótimo se você viesse à nossa casa e assim nó podemos ver os detalhes de como isso tudo pode funcionar..."

Depois de anotar o endereço do homem que havia ligado Otabek agradeceu a ligação e finalizou a chamada. Quando anunciou no jornal seus "serviços" Otabek não imaginou que alguém realmente viria até ele. Não postar em redes sociais era quase o mesmo que não anunciar, mas ele não usava muito seu celular e também não se incomodava em adicionar mais do que sua família e poucos conhecidos.

Morar sozinho durante a faculdade as vezes o fazia gastar mais do que o esperado, no mês anterior tinha sido difícil pagar todas as contas. Durante uma conversa no Skype com sua irmã sobre as aulas extras que ela estava tendo a ideia surgiu. Ele já estava na faculdade e sempre fora bom com os estudos. Sua personalidade fechada e expressão quase sempre indecifrável não o ajudavam a ter muitos amigos, então ele havia passado bastante tempo durante sua adolescência com a cara nos livros.

Otabek viu-se sozinho na sala de estar de pessoas desconhecidas. Enquanto pensava no porque havia aceitado entrar naquela casa seus olhos vagavam pelo ambiente. A estante repleta de livros prendeu a atenção do jovem, rapidamente havia escolhido um dos volumes e começado a ler. Após alguns minutos o aroma vindo da cozinha estava fazendo com que seu estômago tornasse difícil concentrar-se na leitura. 

Antes que precisasse realmente tomar alguma atitude o homem que havia lhe aberto a porta reapareceu, já sem o avental em volta de sua cintura e com as bochechas e pescoço vermelhos.

_Desculpe a demora... 

Katsuki, como havia se apresentado, passava nervosamente a mão pelos cabelos como que tentando reajustá-los. Otabek percebeu que sua fala estava um pouco entrecortada devido a respiração pesada. 

_A comida está pronta. Yurio deve estar chegando e Viktor já saiu do banho, então podemos arruma-

_Mal te deixei escapar e já esta falando de mim, meu YUUrii? 

Pela porta da cozinha outro homem surgiu. Com cabelos prateados, molhados e desalinhados, detalhe que Katsuki não deixou passar e mesmo com as bochechas vermelhas, tentou arrumar o cabelo do outro. Otabek não conhecia aqueles dois, mas era óbvio que se amavam. 

_Viktor! Eu não te disse para secar o cabelo antes de encontrar com visitas? - A voz do homem de óculos demonstrava que ele queria dar uma bronca em seu marido, contudo, seus olhos e gestos não podiam ser mais delicados e carinhosos. 

Quando Viktor colocou a própria mão sobre aquela que tentava alinhar seu cabelo e a trouxe até a boca, beijando-a, Otabek desviou o olhar. Aquele momento tão simples, mas tão íntimo o fez sentir-se desconfortável. Ele nunca foi bom em expressar sentimentos e ver outras pessoas apenas transbordando deles o fazia tremer um pouco.

_GROSS! Parece que vocês esperam eu estar presente para que possam ser o mais nojentos possível! 

Otabek estava com os olhos fixos na estante de livros ao seu lado, portanto não tinha percebido o menino parado na porta de entrada. Assustado pelo súbito grito irritado vindo de suas costas Otabek levantou com um pulo e quase trombou no casal ainda de mãos dadas na porta da cozinha.

Otabek não sabia em que reparar primeiro no outro. O cabelo loiro na altura dos ombros, a jaqueta de estampa de animal, camiseta com um tigre rosnando na frente ou o olhar duro e irritado. Sua atenção estava direcionada para a nova figura que havia aparecido, o menino devia ser cerca de 15 centímetros mais baixo, mas de maneira alguma parecia mais frágil por isso. Otabek pensou nunca ter visto um olhar tão forte "são olhos de um soldado" considerou. Foi tirado de seu devaneio quando percebeu que o olhar do outro menino também estava sobre ele, avaliando-o, medindo-o. 

_E você? O que está fazendo na minha sala derrubando esses livros velhos? - O menino começou a tirar a jaqueta mas logo parou, olhando para o casal na porta - Esse cheiro... Você esta fazendo Katsudon, velho nojento?! Mas não é aniversário de ninguém... Que. Porra. Vocês. Estão. Tramando?

_Nosso dia também foi ótimo Yurio, obrigado por perguntar. - O homem de cabelos prata abraçava seu marido por traz enquanto apontava com a cabeça para Otabek - Por mais que ame seu espírito, temos visitas então cuidado com as palavras. Yuuri, você está vendo como nosso filho fala na frente dos convidados?

_A-ah, Eu n-não ligo. - Otabek pegou rapidamente o livro que não havia percebido ter derrubado e o recolocou no lugar. Seus olhos indo do sorriso de Viktor, para o rosto assustado de Katsuki e então para o rosto vermelho do menino, parado com metade da jaqueta sobre seus ombros. Otabek conseguia sentir as ondas de raiva emanando do corpo do dito "Yurio" enquanto esse falava.

_Primeiro: Meu nome não é Yurio, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir? Segundo: Não sou filho de vocês, seu casal irritante! E não falem comigo enquanto estão... ASIM! Abraçados ASSIM, É VERGONHOSO!

Enquanto pronunciava sua frase, a voz do menino foi se elevando até ele estar praticamente berrando.

Só nesse momento Katsuki pareceu perceber o quão grudado ele estava a frente do corpo de seu noivo, afastando-se e sorrindo para o menino loiro e para Otabek disse:

_Não estamos tramando nada. Esse é Otabek Altin, o tutor que comentamos com você na última semana. Vimos seu último boletim ontem, e o acordo era você ir bem ou ter a ajuda de alguém, então... - O homem falava calmamente, sempre com um olhar animado. Se Katsuki viu o ódio emanando dos olhos do menino a sua frente, não demonstrou. - Ele veio jantar conosco para que vocês se conhecessem, e possam combinar horários e tudo o mais. Claro, primeiro se ele aceitar jantar conosco e depois aceitar lidar com nosso gatinho nervoso...

O homem sorriu para Otabek e tendo sua mão entrelaçada nas de seu marido, fez com que todos fossem em direção a mesa de jantar.

O menino com a camiseta de tigre estava reclamando sobre ser chamado de gatinho e sobre como ele não precisava, "com todo respeito, mas na verdade não", "da merda de um tutor", mas também sentou-se e logo que começou a devorar a comida em seu prato Otabek pode perceber como sua expressão suavizara-se. Depois de alguns minutos todos estavam comendo e a maior parte da conversa era realizada pelo casal, pontuada por alguns comentários do menino e poucos "sim", "não", "obrigado", de Otabek.

_Huum, Otabek sim? - Viktor começou a falar ainda com a boca cheia, mas depois de uma leve cotovelada e de um guardanapo oferecido por seu marido, terminou de mastigar antes de continuar. - Obrigado por vir aqui hoje. Você quase não falou ao telefone, então estávamos com medo de não ter entendido algo ou não estar interessado na proposta...

Otabek pousou a colher que usava para tomar o caldo de seu prato e acenou com a cabeça, indicando para que o outro terminasse sua fala.

_Portanto ficamos felizes por você ter vindo. - foi a vez de seu marido continuar "eles completam as frases um do outro, interessante" Otabek pensou, ainda observando em silêncio. Ele viu quando o menino loiro revirou os olhos, sabendo que ele devia ter pensado em algo semelhante, mas com certeza havia chamada esse gesto de algo pior do que apenas "interessante".

Eles terminaram o jantar e enquanto comiam sobremesa definiram que Otabek iria vir até a casa do menino para que o ajudasse com os estudos. O pequeno, mas bravo, loiro não ficou feliz com essa decisão, mas como já havia feito esse acordo com o casal não voltou atrás com sua palavra. 

Após retirar os pratos de sobremesa Katsuki pediu para que Viktor servisse chá aos dois meninos e logo após os dois sumiram na cozinha. O menino continuou dizendo, agora um pouco mais alto para que o escutassem da cozinha, que podia ser muitas coisas, mas só covardes não cumpriam com o que prometiam. Essas palavras, aliadas ao olhar forte estampado no rosto do garoto fizeram com que Otabek sentisse algo estranho. Um súbito desejo de sorrir. Mas assim que viu como o outro garoto olhava para ele, fechou novamente a expressão.

_Pode rir, você pensa que eu sou uma criança não é, idiota? Você pode até ser meu "professor", mas não esqueça que você não manda em mim. - o menino fuzilava Otabek com o olhar. O copo de chá em sua mão quase derrubando seu conteúdo. 

_Ah, n-nã...

Otabek ficou chocado, não era a primeira vez que o menino dirigia-se a ele, mas o peso negativo de suas palavras o pegou de surpresa novamente. Contudo, desta vez se recompôs rapidamente e foi capaz de responder antes que o menino o atacasse novamente. 

_ De qualquer modo, tenho certeza que você não permite simplesmente que mandem em você. A força que vejo em seus olhos não me deixa pensar o contrario. 

Isso fez com que o outro parasse antes de concluir o que quer que seja que estivesse prestes a falar. Sua expressão ficou em branco por alguns segundos. Os dois apenas se encarando. Otabek podia praticamente ver o cérebro do outro menino trabalhando, pesando o que ele acabara de falar. Subitamente o outro menino desviou o olhar e com um leve subor falou, já mais calmo.

_OK, talvez você não seja uma perda de tempo completa. Está em 80% de perda de tempo. - O menino terminou sua bebia em um gole só.

Antes que pudesse continuar sua frase Viktor entrou novamente na sala, a camiseta um pouco fora do lugar e novamente com o cabelo em desalinho.

_Que bom que vocês já se entenderam. Eu não tinha percebido que você havia gostado tanto do professor que consegui para você, filhote.

O homem retirou o copo dos meninos ainda sentados a mesa, Otabek não havia terminado sua bebida mas apenas agradeceu enquanto assistia Viktor dar as costas e caminhar para a cozinha, ignorando o pequeno grito e espasmo de raiva que vieram do loiro.

\- Pode não parecer um elogio, mas pelo padrão do nosso Yurio a maioria das pessoas está em "130% de perda de tempo". -Viktor tentou imitar o modo como o menino falava, e realmente conseguiu certa semelhança.

Nesse momento ele desapareceu pela porta da cozinha cantarolando algo como "Voltei meu amor, sentiu minha falta? Senti a sua.", seguido de pequenos risinhos vindos de seu marido. O menino em frente a Otabek parecia prestes a vomitar ou roubar um carro e atropelar alguém.

_Eu poderia atropelar esses dois. Depois voltar de ré por cima de Viktor até me sentir cansado ou com fome. Então eu pararia, faria um lanche e voltaria para terminar com eles. - Ele fala alto, e os dois sabiam que o casal poderia ouvi-lo da cozinha. Mas ambos duvidavam que eles fossem prestar atenção ou ficar realmente bravos com as palavras do menino.

Otabek podia ver os pontos onde o rosto e pescoço do outro menino estavam vermelhos. Ele só não sabia se por vergonha ou raiva do que o homem mais velho havia dito. Provavelmente raiva.

_Hey, a menos que você espere que eu te chame de Yurio... 

Otabek sabia que era uma aproximação arriscada, e pelos seus próprios padrões era quase inacreditável que ele estivesse falando com tanta confiança com alguém praticamente desconhecido. Os olhos do menino estreitaram-se e ele abriu a boca para, provavelmente, proferir algum xingamento. Mas Otabek não se deixou interromper. 

_Talvez você queira me dizer seu nome. Você já sabe o meu, minha idade e que eu provavelmente estudo mais do que deveria, para estar aceitando um emprego desse....

A súbita coragem de Otabek chegou só até ai. Sua voz se manteve firme até o final, mas as últimas palavras foram ditas sem olhar nos olhos do outro menino. Onde ele estava com a cabeça quando veio até aqui? Conversar com estranhos, ainda mais jantar com eles, era extremamente desgastante e ele não devia ter ficado até agora. Depois de alguns segundo de um estranho silêncio, no qual Otabek ignorava os sons vindos da cozinha e pensava em apenas levantar-se e ir embora, o outro começou a falar.

_PUUFT! Você realmente fala como um homem velho, HAHAHAH - o menino suavizou a expressão enquanto soltava uma gargalhada - Bom, já que você não foi tão repugnante e até tolerante, acho que posso te falar algumas coisas... Bom, meu nome é Yuri Plisetsky. Obviamente não Yurio. Se você decorar essa, acho que talvez possamos conversar.

Os dois começaram então a trocar algumas frases rápidas, falando de si mesmos. Depois de alguns minutos Yuri estava tagarelando livremente, esperando apenas por algumas interjeições ou acenos de Otabek para se sentir incentivado a continuar. Ele Falou sobre seu avô, que era sua única família de sangue, deixando implícito para Otabek que ele possuía uma que não era. Falou como ele gostava de morar com seu avô, até o momento que ele começou a necessitar de cuidados diários e a única saída foi ser internado em um "hospital legal, que me deixa visitá-lo a praticamente qualquer hora e deixa que ele me ligue, também". Otabek ouviu sobre as aulas que o outro menino matava e sobre sua gata, muito sobre sua gata. Otabek falou também. Sobre sua moto, e a saudade que sentia de sua irmã mais nova, assim como Yuri sentia de seu avô.

Enquanto os dois conversavam Otabek podia sentir as emoções que flutuavam pelo corpo do outro menino. Ele mostrava um olhar bravo, mas inconscientemente cheio de carinho, quando falava do casal com o qual morava. Um tom de voz doce ao se referir a seu avô e um sorriso animado enquanto gesticulava e falava sobre sua gata. Algo na facilidade com que Yuri mostrava como se sentia, e em como Otabek conseguia perceber isso o assustou. O menino mais velho falava pouco e tinha problemas se expressando, mas mesmo usando poucas palavras ele percebeu que Yuri entendia como ele se sentia e algumas vezes evitava comentários maldosos quando percebia que isso poderia desestimulá-lo de falar.

Pouco antes das 23h o casal reapareceu na sala, apenas para encontrar Otabek sentado no sofá enquanto Yuri, de pernas cruzadas no chão, narrava sua última aventura ao tentar dar banho em Óreo, sua gata.

_Bem, odeio atrapalhar. Mas está ficando tarde e um jovem de 16 anos precisa dormir cedo para ir pra escola. - Otabek percebeu que o homem de óculos já estava de pijamas e pode perceber o de cabelos prata forçar um bocejo enquanto falava - Você precisa dirigir até sua casa e nós velhos precisamos, bem... dormir.

Ao seu lado Yuri revirava novamente os olhos enquanto Viktor forçava outro bocejo, apertando o bumbum de seu marido. Oque fez o homem de pijamas ficar subitamente vermelho. Com isso os dois deram boa noite e foram para seu quarto. Otabek sentiu novamente o impulso de rir, mas conteve-se.

_Nojentos, "dormir" sei. Eles parecem não saber o quão fina as paredes são e o quão não pesado é meu sono... -Yuri disse levantando-se.

Os dois foram até a porta, e depois de sair da casa de seu novo aluno, mas sem ir definitivamente embora, Otabek olhou para Yuri. O menino também não fechou a porta imediatamente. Otabek nunca pensou que gostaria de conversar por mais tempo com alguém. 

_Bom, presumo que você vá me falar para ir na primeira aula amanha e me dizer para dormir cedo. Já aviso que provavelmente não farei nenhum dos dois... Mas talvez eu estude um pouco de alguma matéria que eu não ache completamente inútil antes de você vir, semana que vem.

Otabek apenas acenou com a cabeça como se realmente fosse dizer isso, em vez de pedir o número do menino. Mas é melhor assim, no que ele estava pensando? Claro que o outro não gostaria de trocar informações de contato. Ele mesmo não gostava de usar o próprio celular. 

A porta foi fechada e Otabek montou em sua moto. O caminho de volta para casa foi silencioso e rápido, apenas pontuado por partes da conversa de mais cedo que apareciam na mente de Otabek.

Depois de tomar banho ele estava novamente com um livro nas mãos. Quando a tela de seu celular acendeu e ele pode ler a notificação, não percebeu o momento no qual fechou imediatamente o livro e pegou o celular.

"@Plisetsky.Yuri Começou a seguir você"  
"@Plisetsky.Yuri Curtiu sua foto"  
"@Plisetsky.Yuri Curtiu sua foto"

Otabek abriu pela primeira vez em meses o aplicativo do instagram e até o momento que realmente precisou dormir ficou navegando pelas postagens de Yuri, o menino tinha realmente muitas fotos. A maioria de Óreo ou Selfies onde pedia socorro por ter que aguentar as demonstrações públicas de afeto entre "@Nikiforov.Yuuri e @V1k.Katsuki"

PLIM.  
PLIM.

Seu celular apitou novamente e a última coisa que Otabek viu antes de bloquear a tela e dormir foi.

"@Plisetsky.Yuri Curtiu sua foto"


	2. Amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onde Yuri presta muita atenção em seu professor e acaba ganhando um amigo.

_Têm certeza que está tudo bem com você ficar sozinho, Yurio? Ainda podemos remarcar as passagens e cancelar a hospedag- Katsuki falava parado na porta do quarto ocupado por Yuri e sua gata, sua mão fechada em punho sobre o peito, quando foi interrompido. 

_Pela vigésima vez hoje, velho. TÁ TUDO BEM. Eu tenho 17 anos e sei como não colocar fogo na casa. - Yuri sabia que o outro estava preocupado, mas não conseguia conter a irritação. - E meu nome continua não sendo Yurio!

Viktor e Yuuri haviam planejado esse viagem há alguns meses. Passariam sete dias em um hotel na praia em comemoração aos dois anos de casados. Yuri havia escutado os dois conversando semanas antes sobre desmarcarem a viagem e mostrou-se imediatamente contra. Ele não era uma criança indefesa, eles não precisavam preocupar-se em deixá-lo sozinho. E Yuri tinha ótimas expectativas sobre ter a casa para sí, sem os sons noturnos e o excesso de felicidade que aqueles dois emitiam. 

_Reservamos uma casa com apenas um quarto, mas você seria bem vindo se quisesse ir - A cabeça de Viktor surgiu na porta. Ele estava carregando malas, excessivamente grandes, pra a viagem de apenas uma semana. Um arrepio passou pelas costas de Yuri quando viu o homem de cabelos prata depositar um beijo na bochecha de seu marido antes de continuar levando as coisas para o carro.

_AH, CLARO! Tudo o que eu queria pra essa semana. Sabemos que a escola não é meu lugar favorito, mas ficar preso em uma casa sem acesso a internet, com vocês, enquanto comemoram? Não. Obrigado.

Yuri sabia que fazia parte da natureza do homem de óculos ficar desnecessariamente preocupado. Revirando os olhos levantou-se da cama e foi até a porta.

_Olha Katsudon, por mais que eu odeie admitir você e o outro velho merecem isso. É o aniversario de vocês e eu não os perdoaria nunca se vocês deixassem de ir por minha causa - Enquanto falava soube que tinha resolvido o assunto, mas talvez estivesse sendo muito legal com o velho moreno. - Agora é melhor você sumir rápido e não me incomodar em menos de sete dias!

Ignorando a expressão irritada do mais novo Katsuki deu um passo para frente e o envolveu em um abraço apertado. Yuri deixou-se abraçar, apenas murmurando.

_Te odeio Katsudon. 

______________

Depois de colocar as malas no carro o casal chamou Yuri para alguns avisos finais. Ele não acompanhou o casal até o carro, encostado na porta o menino prestava pouca atenção no que os dois diziam, e antes que pudesse entrar na casa ouviu a voz de Viktor.

_Não esqueça de ir para as aulas, durma cedo e sirva chá quando o Altin vier.

Yuri não entendeu no primeiro momento o que Viktor estava dizendo. Antes que pudesse perguntar algo Katsuki percebeu a expressão confusa em seu rosto e esclareceu:

_Otabek. Otabek Altin, seu professor. Ele vem na terça-feira e depois vocês podem combinar um outro dia pra próxima aula. 

Yuri havia esquecido dessas malditas aulas. Depois de encontrar o menino no instagram e não receber nenhuma notificação em resposta, ele havia esquecido de sua existência. Até aquele momento.

O casal foi embora acenando e Yuri não esperou que eles saíssem da garagem para que entrasse na casa fechando a porta atrás de si. Finalmente sozinho.

_________________________

Os dias passaram de forma lenta e além de mexer em seu celular Yuri não fazia mais do que ir para a escola e pedir comida. Ele até ficou surpreso com sua pontualidade nas aulas, havia ido em todas naquela semana. Talvez como não estivesse se sentindo obrigado a fazer nada, cumprir suas obrigações não o tirava tanto do sério. As aulas continuavam maçantes e ele continuava odiando metade das pessoas em sua escola enquanto mal suportava a outra metade.

Voltando da aula na terça feira lembrou do que Katsuki havia dito e considerou se Otabek realmente iria aparecer em sua casa hoje, e a que horas. Depois de jogar a mochila do colégio no sofá e almoçar não restava muito para Yuri fazer além de esperar. Sentado no sofá com sua gata no colo o menino passeava por suas redes sociais. 

Quando abriu o Instagram para checar as notificações lembou-se que Otabek não havia seguido-o de volta nem curtido nenhuma foto. Depois de pensar no assunto por alguns minutos Yuri já estava irritado, decidido a parar de seguir o outro menino e descurtir suas fotos ele abriu novamente o perfil de Otabek. Nesse momento a campainha soou, assustando o menino.

A gata no colo de Yuri percebendo que seria tirada de seu conforto apenas esticou as patas e pulou para o outro sofá. Tirado de seus devaneios Yuri levantou rapidamente e caminhou em direção a porta.

Otabek estava com um jeans rasgado no joelho e usava uma camiseta cinza por baixo da jaqueta preta de couro. O capacete em sua mão e a visão da moto estacionada atrás de si completavam a cena. "Daria uma ótima foto" Yuri pensou antes de cumprimentá-lo.

_Ah, oi. Espero não ter chegado atrasado, meu celular tava sem bateria e eu só vi a poucos minutos que devia vir depois do almoço... -Trocando o capacete de mãos e passando a mão livre pela nuca Otabek aparentava estar desconfortável com a situação. Só nesse momento Yuri percebeu a mochila em seu ombro e lembrou-se subitamente do propósito da presença do outro.

_Tudo bem. - Yuri deu espaço para que ele entrasse na casa e caminhou até a sala sem olhar para trás, deduzindo que o moreno o seguiria- eu não sabia que horas você viria, então qualquer horário estaria bom. Pode colocar suas coisas ali no canto. Como aqueles dois não estão em casa hoje é tranquilo pra ficarmos na sala. 

Otabek fez o que lhe foi dito e depois de colocar o material da mochila sobre a mesa retirou a jaqueta. Yuri observou os músculos das costas de Otabek se mexendo enquanto ele tirava a jaqueta e arrumava a camisa. Sexy. Foi o que passou pela mente do loiro antes que pudesse se conter, sentindo as bochechas ficarem vermelhas abanou a cabeça enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

_Eu, ah... Você quer chá? 

Sem esperar pela resposta Yuri foi até a cozinha buscar chá e algumas bolachas. Quando voltou encontrou Otabek com um livro na mão.

_Não se acostume. - Yuri colocou a bandeja na mesinha de centro e sentou-se no chão ao lado do mais velho.

______________________________

Yuri estava cansado. Ele não ia bem na escola porque não ia as aulas e metade das vezes que ia ele dormia, não porque não conseguisse entender a matéria. Depois de passar horas aprendendo como resolver equações derivadas e descansar enquanto observava Otabek corrigir seus exercícios, sua cabeça já havia perdido muito de sua capacidade de concentração. 

_Você aprende rápido... Só errou uma, por desatenção.- Otabek havia ensinado como resolver alguns cálculos mais complexos para Yuri e depois passado alguns exercícios. Enquanto olhava para as folhas com as respostas em suas mãos continuou - Acho que daqui um tempo quem vai ter que me ensinar é você.

Nesse momento Otabek ergueu os olhos para encontrar o rosto ruborizado do outro menino. Yuri não sabia o porque, mas ser elogiado pelo outro o fez sentir-se subitamente com calor. Querendo mudar de assunto e quebrar contato visual Yuri pegou o celular de Otabek, que ele mesmo havia colocado para carregar, e ativou a tela.

_Hey, não viu minhas notificações? Você sabia que faz parte da etiqueta de como usar redes sociais que você tem que seguir a pessoa de volta quando ela te segue? - Com um tom de voz um pouco nervoso Yuri disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça, mas logo se arrependeu. Ele não queria aparentar que ligava para isso.

Quando olhou novamente para Otabek este estava olhando para a parede, parecia talvez... Envergonhado?

_Eu- É que demorei para perceber que devia responder... Não sabia se ainda seria aceitável depois de tanto tempo. Mas eu vi suas fotos. - Otabek pegou o celular das mãos do loiro e abriu o aplicatico do instagrasm. Como que para mostrar que não estava mentindo, abriu o perfil do outro. - São bonitas.

Yuri sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e subitamente ficou consciente de seu joelho que estava em contato com o do outro menino. Esticando as pernas a sua frente e pegando o próprio celular curtiu uma foto de filhotes de gatos que apareceu em sua tela.

_Você podia ter me seguido de volta sim...- Yuri sentia o olhar do outro garoto sobre sí. Colocando seu celular sobre a mesa levantou-se - Qualquer idiota sabe que o certo é retribuir quando a outra pessoa curte ou comenta em suas fotos.

Ele viu o momento no qual Otabek acenava com a cabeça. A expressão no rosto do outro rapaz passou a ideia de que ele provavelmente teria anotado aquela informação se fosse durante uma aula.

_Eu não quero mais estudar e me recuso a ver outra fórmula que seja hoje. Espero que você coma pizza de calabresa, por que é o que vou pedir.

___________________________________

Yuri não planejava jantar com o garoto. O ambiente estava completamente diferente do da primeira vez que eles comeram juntos, sem a incessante conversa do casal mais velho os meninos comiam sob um silêncio confortável pontuado por poucas frases. Quando Yuri fazia algum comentário Otabek respondia, e sempre que ele ergui a cabeça encontrava os olhos do moreno já sobre si.

_Obrigado pelo pizza. - Otabek estava com sua habitual expressão séria. - Mas me sinto mal por você ter pago tudo.

_Não precisa falar tão sério, não importa. Os velhos tinham deixado dinheiro mais que suficiente para eu pedir quatro pizzas caso você quisesse comer mais.

Abanando a mão Yuri levantou-se começou a tirar a mesa. Otabek agradeceu novamente pela comida e acabou sendo enxotado da cozinha por isso, indo sentar-se na sala. Enquanto Lavava os pratos Yuri sentiu o celular temer em seu bolso. Ele terminou de secar a louça e sentou-se no sofá em frente ao de Otabek. O menino havia dormido com o celular nas mãos e Yuri não deixou de notar o movimento de seu peito enquanto o ar entrava e saia. Para um nerd como ele, Otabek possuía músculos bem trabalhados e que ficavam aparentes através do tecido fino de sua roupa. Os olhos de Yuri passaram por todo o corpo do menino que estava dormindo, quando chegou a sua boca sentiu um aperto no estômago. Percebeu que havia aberto a própria boca e fechou-a rapidamente enquanto pegava seu celular para chegar as notificações que recebera mais cedo.

Seus olhos não acreditavam no que viam. 37notificações, todas no espaço de tempo que ele lavava a louça. Mas o maior choque foi quando ele percebeu que todas eram de @Altin1998, e que @Altin1998 era a mesma pessoa que estava deitada, dormindo, em sua sala.

Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Yuri enquanto ele pensava no que o outro garoto havia dito "Eu vi suas fotos. São bonitas.". Ele começou a rir quando imaginou que o outro garoto devia ter ficado preocupado e usado o tempo no qual Yuri lavava a louça para tentar corrigir sua falta de resposta na rede social. Mas a ideia de que Otabek havia visto todas as suas fotos e literalmente "curtido" um terço delas, apenas por tê-las achado "bonitas", o fez corar. Será que Otabek não sabe que curtir tantas fotos assim passa uma "ideia" para a outra pessoa. Espera, que ideia? No que eu estou pensando? Eu mesmo curti metade das fotos dele, mesmo ele não tendo nem 10 fotos, mas mesmo assim... Yuri estava perdido em pensamentos quando percebeu que Otabek havia acordado.

_Que horas são? - Já sentado no sofá Otabek ergueu os braços sobre a cabeça e esticou a coluna.

A atenção de Yuri voltou-se novamente para o pedaço de pele que estava sendo exposto. Quando olhou para o rosto do outro menino percebeu a sobrancelha levantada acompanhada de um dos lados do lábio de Otabek. Ignorando o choque que foi ver algo em seu rosto além da habitual falta de expressão, Yuri ignorou o olhar interrogativo nos olhos do outro e respondeu.

_Está cedo ainda, você não dormiu muito. Não são nem onze horas.

_Lembro de ter ouvido falar que você devia dormir cedo. Antes das onze. 

_Ah! Você também não! Eu tenho ido todos os dias na aula e pode acreditar ou não, não dormi antes das onze nenhum dia! - Yuri respondia com animação. Estava esperando sentir-se irritado com as palavras do outro. Mas a irritação não veio.

_Acredito em você. Mas mesmo assim, você devia dormir mais para que preste atenção nas aulas. - Otabek fazia carinho na barriga de Óreo, a gata de Yuri. 

_Ela gosta de você. Sabe o quanto aqueles dois ficam mal por ela não deixar que eles lhe façam carinho? - Yuri via sua gata como uma extensão de sí mesmo. Ele amava felinos, eram elegantes, fortes e independentes. Sem pensar no assunto, levantou-se e sentando-se ao lado de Otabek começou a acariciar o bichinho.

_Não tenho como cuidar sozinho de um animal de estimação. Mas fico feliz em saber que Óreo gostou de mim, eu também gostei dela. Ela é linda.

Otabek disse isso sem tirar os olhos da gata em seu colo. Como se tivesse entendido o que ele havia dito ela ronronou e se espreguiçou, deixando ainda mais espaço em sua barriga para receber carinho. 

Yuri era um pai orgulhoso. Ouvir o elogio de Otabek para sua gata fez com que um grande sorriso aparecesse em seus lábios. Os dois continuaram afagando a gata.

A primeira vez que seus dedos se encontraram os dois puxaram a mão, sem saber como o outro iria reagir. Depois de ouvirem os miados de reclamação da gata e sem olhar nos olhos um do outro, recolocaram as mãos no corpo macio do animal. A segunda vez que aconteceu Yuri manteve sua mão no mesmo lugar, sentindo quando o outro garoto afastava levemente a própria mão. Na terceira vez que seus dedos tocaram-se nenhum dos dois deu sinal de ter percebido.

Yuri não sabia a quanto tempo estavam sentados lado a lado no sofá enquanto acariciavam a gata. Poderiam ser horas ou apenas segundos. Eles não conversavam, mas o silêncio entre eles mais uma vez mostrou-se confortável. Nenhum dos dois tirava os olhos da gata de Yuri. 

Quando na quarta vez que suas mão se tocaram Yuri segurou o mindinho de Otabek com os próprios dedos e passou o indicador na parte macia do dedo do outro menino, os dois ficaram surpresos. Mas antes que Otabek pudesse reagir Yuri já havia libertado a mão do outro menino e se concentrava em ignorar o calor que havia se instalado em seu rosto.

Seus dedos continuaram a se encontrar, nenhum dos dois parecia ligar para esse fato. Yuri percebeu que eles já não mais estavam tão concentrados em acariciar a gata,ainda no colo de Otabek. Um arrepio passou por suas costas quando ele percebeu que os dois estavam um brincando com os dedos do outro. Ele já não sabia a quanto tempo haviam esquecido a gata, e no momento que pensou nisso Óreo levantou-se e pulou para o chão, buscando outro lugar para dormir. 

Yuri sabia que seus dedos estavam entre os de Otabek. Sabia que seu rosto estava vermelho e sabia que algo fazia com que seu estômago revirasse. Quando ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou nos olhos do outro menino foi como se a consciência de tudo isso ficasse mais pesada, os olhos escuros do outro estavam nos dele e novamente aquele sorriso estava no canto da boca de Otabek.

Separando suas mãos Yuri levantou-se do sofá e foi até o outro lado da sala. Sem dizer uma palavra pegou o próprio celular e voltou para perto de Otabek.

_Aqui, coloque seu número no meu celular. Da próxima vez você não precisa aparecer correndo e eu não preciso adivinhar que horas você vem. - Yuri estava novamente com a expressão fechada. Ele não cofiava sem si mesmo no momento, com seu maldito rosto teimando em querer começar a sorrir. 

Yuri observava enquanto Otabek anotava seu número, quando ele salvou o contato como "Beka" uma sobrancelha foi levantada no rosto de Yuri. Rapidamente o mais velho percebeu o que havia feito, abriu a edição de contatos e corrigiu para "Otabek Altin".

_Desculpa, geralmente quando salvo meu número é para pessoas da família ou algum amigo. - O moreno parecia envergonhado.

_ Onde está seu celular? - Yuri ignorou o comentário e pegou o celular de Otabek. Digitou seu próprio número e salvando como "Yura". - Já que eu sei seu apelido de família, nada mais justo que você saber o meu.

Os dois meninos se encararam por alguns segundos até que o relógio da sala começou a fazer um barulho que indicava ser meia-noite. Ambos se assustaram e ficaram de pé.

_Então, agora - Os dois começaram a dizer juntos. Yuri viu quando Otabek estendeu uma mão a sua frente, então esperou para que o outro continuasse. Agora um pouco sem jeito.

_E-então... Nós somos amigos, ou não? - Ainda com a mão estendida em frente de sí, Otabek esperava a resposta de Yuri.

Yuri não conteve o sorriso enquanto agarrava a mão do outro menino. Yuri não tinha muitos amigos, ele não se importava o suficiente com as outras pessoas para isso, mas a pergunta o deixou inacreditavelmente feliz.

Os dois juntaram os livros que ainda estavam espalhados e foram até a porta. Enquanto Otabek ia embora em sua moto Yuri observava sua silhueta diminuindo até que ele virou a esquina. Ainda parado na porta de casa Yuri abriu a páginas de contatos e mudou o "Otabek Altin" novamente para apenas "Beka". A visão do apelido do seu mais novo amigo o fez sorrir novamente.

Satisfeito por não ter que explicar o recente bom humor para o casal com o qual morava Yuri entrou na casa.

Apenas para se certificar de que o número salvo estava certo, Yuri digitou uma mensagem.

Você: Espero que não tenha me enganado com um número falso. 

Adicionando um emogi que mostrava um gatinho nervoso, apertou enviar.  
A resposta não veio rápida, mas quando a notificação de mensagem apareceu no canto de sua tela seu estômago deu aquela volta estranha novamente.

Beka: Não sei como te dizer isso  
Beka: Mas você salvou seu número errady no meu celular  
Beka: *Errado*

Yuri riu da resposta do outro menino e novamente mandou o emogi de um gato, dessa vez com as palmas da mão pra cima.

Você: Vou ignorar essa informação e te perdoar já que você me deu o número certo

Beka: Obrigado. Estou muito grato por você ME perdoar por VOCÊ ter salvo o SEU número errado.

Yuri não acreditou no que estava lendo, aquele cara conseguia ser sarcástico? Seu celular apitou novamente e um emogi com um urso sorrindo apareceu.

Beka: Boa noite. 

Você: Já vai dormir?   
Você: Idoso  
Você: !!  
Você: Boa noite

Um outro emogi de Urso, dessa vez em pijamas, apareceu na tela de Yuri. Ele imaginou o outro menino procurando por esses emogis e sorriu, Otabek deve ter demorado para encontrá-los. Ainda pensando nos emogis Yuri adormeceu.


	3. Confusões

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enquanto explicava os exercícios Otabek não pensava nas mãos do outro copiando suas contas. Não pensava no ombro quente que estava encostado no dele ou no cabelo loiro sendo colocado atrás de uma orelha. Principalmente, ele não pensava no cheiro amadeirado que vinha do perfume do menino.  
>  _E aí? Como eu tô agora?  
>  Yuri havia corrigido os erros e devolvido a folha para Otabek, olhava em seus olhos esperando.  
>  _Perfeito.

_Que milagre é esse, Otabek.? Já é tipo, a milésima vez que você confere o celular e não são nem 11:00h da manhã.

Reconhecendo a voz que vinha de sua direita, Otabek colocou o celular no bolso tentando evitar que o homem continuasse dando atenção ao aparelho. Inutilmente.

_Eu te ligo e seu celular nunca tem bateria. Não adianta mandar mensagens por que você não vai responder. Eu te conheço há anos e você já desbloqueou esse celular mais vezes ontem e hoje do que em todo esse tempo.

_É trabalho, Chris. E pelo que eu sei as aulas continuam sendo obrigatórias mesmo para aqueles que estão no último ano.

Chris era o colega com o qual Otabek dividia o apartamento. A personalidade dos dois era muito diferente, mas Chris tentava respeitava os limites de Otabek e agradecia por ele não reclamar das constantes noites que dormia fora de casa.

_Ah claro, e você trocando de camiseta cinco vezes antes de sair sempre acontece quando você consegue trabalho... 

Os dois estavam sentados embaixo de uma árvore no gramado do campus. Otabek estava com um livro e um marca texto na mão, sua mochila, onde provavelmente estavam mais alguns livros, estava deitada ao seu lado; Chris carregava apenas seu celular e um caderno.

Procurando por uma caneta no estojo de Otabek o menino de olhos verdes continuou:

_ Agora você só da atenção pra essa menina. Espero que pelo menos ela não esteja iludindo meu bebê inocente. - Otabek limitou-se apenas a fechar mais a expressão e grifar algumas frases em seu livro. - Se você vai entrar nesse modo silencioso, não falo mais nada. Aah, vou pegar uma caneta emprestada...

Depois de analisar duas canetas colocou uma delas novamente no estojo de Otabek e outra no bolso de sua jaqueta.

Antes de fazer qualquer som o celular vibrou dentro do bolso de Otabek. Quando o barulho da nova mensagem soou ele evitou olhar para Chris, que estava em silencio observando com uma sobrancelha levantada, enquanto o menino soltava o livro e pegava o celular, desbloqueando a tela.

_NÃO ADIANTA MENTIR PRA MIM. - Chris aproximou a cabeça da de Otabek tentando ler a mensagem - Você está fazendo essa cara estranha de novo enquanto lê as mensagens do "trabalho".

_Eu não estou fazendo cara nenhuma. E você sabe que é do meu trabalho novo como professor.

_Pode até ser. Mas essa última mensagem sobre o gato dessa menina Yura parecer estar com saudade de você parece susp-

_Óreo é fêmea. E ele não é uma menina.

Otabek cortou a frase do outro antes que ele pudesse falar algo pior. Otabek não estava realmente bravo com o outro menino, mas pensar na mensagem de Yuri e que Chris havia lido também, o irritava um pouco.

_Você pode estar afim de quem você quiser. Não precisa ficar com ver-

_Eu não estou "afim" dele.

Merda. Muito rápido. Ele percebeu que Chris pensou a mesma coisa. Fechando seu livro começou a guardar seus materiais.

_Calma Altin, eu estou só brincando. Você sabe que eu te amo!

Dando um beijinho na própria mão e depois soprando para Otabek o menino caminhou em direção aos prédios da universidade.

Sentado para sua última aula da manhã Otabek copiava algumas fórmulas do quadro. Ele já havia resolvido todos os exercícios na noite anterior, mas estava agitado e precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Enquanto procurava pela página com o enunciado do exercício Otabek lembrou-se da foto que Yuri enviara. Uma mesa com alguns livros e uma gata deitada atravessada sobre todo o material. Na legenda estava escrito.

"Óreo parece sentir sua falta. Não devia ter deixado você fazer tanto carinho"

Depois de trocar mais algumas mensagens descobriu que o menino havia sido dispensado mais cedo das aulas e ainda não tinha feito os exercícios que Otabek havia passado. 

A próxima aula deles seria na tarde do outro dia. Otabek desistiu de prestar atenção nas fórmulas que o professor escrevia para organizar aquilo que ensinaria para o mais novo.

__________________

Yuri realmente aprendia rápido, Otabek não precisava explicar a mesma coisa mais de uma vez para que o mais novo abaixasse a cabeça e começasse a resolver exercícios.

Os dois estavam sentados no chão da sala de estar, encostado no sofá Otabek lia um dos livros da estante enquanto Yuri estava debruçado sobre algum exercício de matemática. Otabek não se sentia desconfortável perto do outro, era a segunda aula deles e ensinar o menino estava sendo mais fácil do que ele esperava. 

Algumas vezes o loiro ficava irritado por não conseguir resolver algum exercício e começava a xingar baixinho, ou apenas virava a página e pulava para o próximo. Otabek havia percebido que não adiantava tentar explicar novamente nos momentos que ele fazia isso, ele precisava esperar Yuri terminar todos os exercícios e só ai refazer aqueles que o menino não havia conseguido. 

Ele não devia sentir-se feliz com isso, mas nas poucas vezes que ele precisava fazer o exercício para que o outro menino entendesse ele se sentia útil, necessário. Não por o outro não conseguir resolver o problema, mas por ele poder ajudar. Os olhos de Yuri ficavam tão concentrados nos dele enquanto ele falava, seu lápis rabiscando o papel junto com o dele enquanto eles resolviam algo juntos. 

_Eu realmente preciso saber isso? Nunca vi em nenhum livro do colégio. - Yuri jogou as costas contra o sofá atrás de si depois de empurrar levemente os papeis a sua frente. - Eu sei chegar na resposta, mas aparentemente não uso as fórmulas certas...

_Na verdade, eu mesclei os exercícios do nível comum com alguns avançados. Você não está no seu melhor ainda, mas mostra capacidade pra avançar muito. - Otabek permanecia com os olhos voltados para o livro - Você tem muita facilidade com cálculos, talvez até mais do que eu. As outras matérias também não te dão muito trabalho... Por que você vai melhor na escola?

Otabek podia perceber o menino mexendo-se ao seu lado. Quando não houve resposta ele ergueu os olhos do livro e deparou-se com a expressão fechada do outro, estava com os braços cruzados na frente do peito e sem olhar para ele, falou: 

_Não suporto aqueles idiotas. Todos se achando superiores por estar com um giz na mão. Me olham como se eu fosse uma criança e querem que eu aja como um robô que obedece tudo o que falam.

Yuri despejava informações, ainda sem olhar para Otabek. Ele sentia que o menino mais novo estava apenas reproduzindo em voz alta algo que já pensara antes. E que provavelmente nunca havia dito para o casal que se preocupava com ele e com sua vida acadêmica.

_Eu tinha acabado de me mudar e eles decidiram que eu era um delinquente. Bom, eu não me esforcei pra fazer eles mudarem de ideia.

_Você fala dos professores, mas e sobre as pesso-

_As pessoas da escola são muito infantis, vivem só por aquilo, por suas aparências. Nunca enfrentaram nada mais difícil na vida do que alguns testes de física... 

Otabek observava o menino mudar de posição enquanto falava. Subindo no sofá colocou as duas pernas em frente de si e as abraçou. Com o queixo sobre os joelhos continuou.

_E bem, eu também não me esforcei para achar pessoas interessantes lá. Fico só nas aulas necessárias para não reprovar por faltas. Espero o horário e volto pra casa.

_Que você mata várias aulas eu já peguei. Mas ficar no banheiro do colégio não parece sua cara...

_Realmente. Eu não fico.

Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos. Yuri não parecia que iria continuar falando. Otabek apenas acenou com a cabeça, sua cabeça estava cheias de perguntas. O arrependimento de ter organizado aquela frase de maneira afirmativa, sem perguntar o que ele realmente queria saber. Mas ele não se permitiu ficar chateado com isso. 

_Você - Yuri começou a rir jogando a cabeça pra trás depois de atirar uma almofada na direção de Otabek. - Você pode perguntar onde eu vou. Nós somos amigos, não somos? 

_Você não parecia querer falar e eu não queria que você pensasse que eu estou me intrometendo na sua vida...

_ Já disse. Você pode perguntar... Se eu não quiser responder, eu não vou. Simples.

_Simples.

Otabek sentiu seu rosto abrir em um sorriso, atirou a almofada de volta mas ela foi pega no ar antes de atingir o rosto do loiro.

_Enfim. Eu não fico no banheiro da escola. Se me encontrassem eu teria que voltar para as aulas e seria ainda pior.

_Então... Quer me falar onde você vai?

_Eu ficava só vagando pelo bairro da escola. Um dia eu estava andando e acabei em uma garagem ouvindo uma banda tocar. Não precisa fazer essa cara, eu não invadi a casa de ninguém. Algumas pessoas com as quais eu costumava encontrar me chamaram e eu acabei indo.

_Eu não fiz cara nenhuma. Você vai sempre lá agora?

_As pessoas que eu ficava na rua não eram, bem, os maiores exemplos. Eu não vou sempre nos ensaios da banda deles, mas quase sempre acabo na casa da Mila.

_Ah, d-deve ser bom ter alguém assim.

Ao ouvir a referência sobre Mila Otabek sentiu-se desconfortável. O modo afetuoso que Yuri usou para falar sobre Mila fez com que ele sentisse a necessidade de se mexer. A mente de Otakeb estava tomada de aceitação, claro que um menino como ele teria alguém assim. Um menino como ele...

_Vamos fazer uma pausa. Já volto.

_______________

Otabek pegou a jarra de água sobre a mesa da cozinha e serviu dois copos. Yuri já havia deixado algumas bolachas ali. Pegando tudo voltou para a sala.

O silêncio entre os dois enquanto comiam pesava pela primeira vez. Depois de engolir algumas bolachas Yuri continuou:

_Eu gostava de andar por ai, mas Mila mora com a namorada dela em uma casa velha e pelo menos lá eu posso dormir quando quiser ou comer quando alguém cozinha. O ruim é que sempre tem pessoas da banda ou amigos das duas por lá...

Enquanto Yuri falava Otabek terminou de mastigar, a tensão que ele não havia percebido ter se instalado em seus ombros desfez-se. O loiro estava deitado no sofá, as pernas cruzadas enquanto ele olhava fotos em alguma rede social.

_Ahh, com a namorada dela...

Otabek disse, enquanto encarava o copo nas próprias mãos. Ele não entendia por que descobrir que a dona da casa onde Yuri ia sempre estava namorando o fez sentir-se relaxado novamente.

_Sim. Ela namora com Sara há uma vida! As duas moram juntas faz menos de um ano. Geralmente quando vou lá Sara cozinha pra nós. Mila vive insistindo que eu não como direito e que devia estar na escola, mas como já estou ali pelo menos vou me alimentar direito.

Pronunciando as últimas palavras como se estivesse repetindo algo que a menina havia dito Yuri virou os olhos.

_Bem, ela está certa. Ela também deve se preocupar com você.

_Mais uma para me dizer o que fazer ou não. Mas pelo menos não me trata como criança. Ela age como se fosse minha irmã, uma irmã mais velha e irritante, mas que respeita minhas decisões.

_Ela parece ótima. Se eu não estudasse no horário das suas aulas falaria para ir no meu apartamento. Mas duvido que fosse gostar do Chris. Ele tem um péssimo costume de andar de cueca. - depois de uma pausa para tomar um gole de água - Ou menos.

_Eu achei que você morasse sozinho. - Yuri sentou-se novamente no sofá olhando para Otabek - Como é?

_Não, eu divido o apartamento com um menino da faculdade. Ele é mais velho e não conhece muito sobre espaço pessoal. Mas me acostumei e é tranquilo morar lá. Ele dorme vários dias fora, ele não admite mas tenho quase certeza que está apaixonado pelo amigo-colorido dele.

_Ah sim. Pelo menos você tem a casa só para você por algum tempo. Essa semana tem sido boa. Ter a casa só para mim é ótimo, silencioso. O único problema é que as vezes eu fico com preguiça de cozinhar, e aquele Katsudon idiota realmente faz uma comida boa.

Os dois continuaram conversando até que escurecesse. Quando Otabek olhou para o relógio não acreditou que em vez dos poucos minutos que pareciam ter se passado os dois estavam conversando há horas. Ele observava o outro menino falar. Seus olhos pareciam grudados nos lábios do loiro. Como alguém podia mover tanto os lábios, tão rápido e de forma tão delicada? Subitamente sentiu a necessidade de erguer a mão e passar seu polegar nos lábios de Yuri. Seriam tão macios quanto pareciam? Mas antes de fazer isso percebeu que o outro havia parado de falar e agora estava mordendo o lábio inferior. Otabek cometeu o erro de olhar em seus olhos.

Com o rosto ficando vermelho o menino foi sentar-se em frente aos cadernos novamente.

_S-se e-eu estiver falando d-de mais você... você pode me avisar. B-bem, vou continuar com isso.

Otabek ficou parado por alguns segundos. Ele não queria que o outro parasse de falar. Sentindo-se decepcionado com a atenção que o loiro voltou a direcionar para os exercícios pegou o livro que estava ao seu lado e voltou a lê-lo. 

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio seus pensamentos voaram para a cena que acabara de se passar. Seu rosto ficou subitamente vermelho quando se deu conta do que havia acontecido. Ele estava encarando a boca de outra pessoa. Não por pouco tempo. Não discretamente.

Enquanto pensava na reação do outro menino ficou extremamente envergonhado. Colocando a cabeça no livro que estava lendo tentou se acalmar. O que havia acontecido? Será que Yuri estava bravo com ele? Ele havia quase colocado a mão nos lábios do outro menino. PÉSSIMO. 

_Otabek? 

Sem levantar a cabeça do livro o menino grunhiu em resposta. Com medo do que o outro menino poderia falar, apenas apertou o olhos. 

_Você pode olhar esses exercícios aqui? 

A voz do loiro estava calma, mas ele podia sentir a agitação por baixo do tom de voz. Quando Otabek ergueu a cabeça o menino não estava olhando para ele. 

Se aproximando do lugar onde Yuri estava sentado pegou a folha na qual o garoto resolvia os exercícios e começou a corrigi-los. Otabek se concentrou em não olhar para o outro, marcou os erros e os acertos antes de devolver o papel.

_Você quer que eu te mostre como fazer esses que você errou?

_Ah... É, pode ser. Tanto faz.

Enquanto explicava os exercícios Otabek não pensava nas mãos do outro copiando suas contas. Não pensava no ombro quente que estava encostado no dele ou no cabelo loiro sendo colocado atrás de uma orelha. Principalmente, ele não pensava no cheiro amadeirado que vinha do perfume do menino.

_E aí? Como eu tô agora?

Yuri havia corrigido os erros e devolvido a folha para Otabek, olhava em seus olhos esperando.

_Perfeito.

Os dois coraram ao mesmo tempo.

Otabek abriu a boca para tentar explicar que, em relação aos resultados anteriores, a resolução atual estava perfeita. Yuri também abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas antes que tivessem a chance de falar a porta da sala abriu com um barulho muito alto. 

Pulando com o susto Yuri foi sentar no sofá e Otabek ficou de pé no outro canto da sala.

Viktor e seu marido apareceram na porta. Os dois carregando apenas suas bagagens de mão e fazendo um pequeno escândalo. Olhando na direção da escada, como se esperasse que os meninos estivessem no andar superior, Viktor começou a gritar.

_Yuuuuurio, chegamos. Altin? Você está aqui também?!

_Ah, sim. E-estávamos estudando.

Viktor e Yuuri olhando para os livros na mesa, para a caneta na mão de Yuri e o papel na mão de Otabek, relaxaram. 

_O tempo ficou horrível nesses dois últimos dias então decidimos voltar mais cedo. 

Katsuki tirou o casaco e colocou sua mala ao lado da porta, indo sentar-se no sofá em frente a Yuri. 

_Decidimos fazer uma surpresa para Yurio então não avisamos... Você pode imaginar nosso susto ao chegar 2:30h da manhã em casa e ver todas as luzes acesas. - Viktor olhava de um menino para o outro - Encontrar uma moto em frente a porta de casa durante a madrugada não é o sonho de todo pai, sabe.

Otabek não podia acreditar que estava levando um sermão. Como ele não percebera que era tão tarde?

_Eu, bem. Não percebi que era tão tarde. Desculpe. Yuri tem melhorado tanto em tão pouco tempo que eu acabei me empolgando ao explicar e corrigir os exercícios para ele...

_Viktor. Você não é meu pai e meu nome não é Yurio, merda! 

_Calma querido, nós estamos cansados e você também deve estar. Está um pouco vermelho... pegou algum resfriado?

Quando o homem de óculos disse isso Otabek não conseguiu olhar para Yuri. Em vez disso olhou para Viktor, péssima decisão.

_Não é por que amanha é sábado que você precisa virar a noite. - O olhar sério que direcionava para Yuri mudou para algo mais assustador quando olhou para o outro menino - Otabek, obrigado por vir. Mas acho que podemos deixar esses últimos exercícios para outra hora. Para a próxima aula, de dia. Quando mais alguém estiver em casa. Pra eu poder... Preparar um chá para vocês...

_Ok, ok... Viktor e eu vamos subir agora. -Katsuki pegou seu marido pelo braço e ignorando os protestos do outro homem começou a subir as escadas puxando-o. Ele estava com um leve sorriso nos lábios quando continuou - Vocês podem marcar a próxima aula e terminar o que estavam conversando, fazendo, que seja. Boa noite Otabek, nós estamos aqui, no quarto, caso precisem.

Otabek conseguia sentir uma leve ameaça na voz de Viktor e a insinuação na de Katsuki . Lembrou da última cena com Yuri, e em como estava se enrolando nas palavras e continuaria a fazer isso até a situação ficar ainda pior. Ele não era o melhor com palavras, ainda mais quando ficava nervoso. Quase sentiu-se grato pela chegada do casal. 

 

Quase.


	4. Querendo estar pertar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqui nós descobrimos mais sobre as crises da sexualidade de Yurio e um pouco de como (não) lidar com o crush dos amigos.

Durante uma das manhãs nas quais Yuri acabava aparecendo na casa de Mila, em vez de ficar até a última aula, eles tiveram uma conversa sobre Otabek.

Com um arrepio na espinha Yuri terminou de amarrar suas botas e ainda sem vestir uma camiseta atirou-se na cama. Enquanto arrumava-se ele não conseguia deixar de pensar na conversa que havia tido com mila na semana passada.

Depois de fugir do assunto por dias Yuri acabara sendo colocado contra a parede. Enquanto a namorada de Mila estava cuidando de algumas plantas perto da janela, ela tentava convencer Yuri a chamar Otabek para a festa de aniversário que as duas estavam organizando. 

A data dos aniversários das duas eram separadas por apenas 3 dias e elas decidiram comemorar juntas.

Após algumas semanas tendo aulas com o menino mais velho tornou-se impossível esconder das duas. Principalmente por que as maiores novidades na vida de Yuri agora envolviam o garoto moreno. Durante uma das inúmeras vezes que ele mostrava uma das bandas que Otabek havia apresentado a inevitável questão foi levantada. E depois de algumas semanas respondendo que o cara que dava aulas pra ele havia dito isso, falado desse filme, mostrado essa música, as duas meninas perguntaram se eles estavam saindo.

Quando Yuri ouviu a pergunta não teve certeza se havia entendido o que elas estavam querendo saber. Olhando de uma para a outra respondeu:

_Ah... Sim. Nós saímos algumas vezes, nem sempre dá pra estudar na casa daqueles velhos, então nós vamos a alguma biblioteca ou parque. Teve aquela vez que fomos na biblioteca da universidade del-

_Não, não... Acho que você não entendeu Yuri. Você já disse pra ele... Como você se sente?

Pela primeira vez as duas meninas viram um Yuri sem palavras. Por alguns segundos ele apenas olhou para as duas, como se pensasse "como eu me sinto?". Quando seu cérebro fez o "click" suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e ele levantou imediatamente do sofá onde estava jogado.

_VOCÊS SÓ PODEM ESTAR DROGADAS! O QUE EU TERIA PRA DISER PRA ELE! EU, NÓS NÃO.ELE NÃO É ASSIM. SÓ EU QUE..

E então, depois de ter andado por toda a sala e parado de costas para as duas, parou de falar. Sem virar para encarar a expressão no rosto delas sentou-se no chão com o rosto nas mãos.

_Nós não falamos sobre isso... Vamos só continuar da última parte? Ok?!

Com os olhos fechados e a cabeça baixa ele não viu as duas se levantarem e caminharem até o lugar onde estava sentado. Apenas quando sentiu quatro braços apertando a parte superior do seu corpo que ele percebeu que estava sendo abraçado.

_Querido, não se preocupe. Você pode nos contar qualquer coisa, nós vamos te apoiar não importa o que. - Sara estava com a voz calma, Yuri sentia sua respiração em sua bochecha. Fazia cócegas.

_Talvez você Sara - Ali entre os braços delas Yuri segurou a respiração. Algo dentro dele não queria ouvir a menina de cabelos curtos repreendê-lo - Eu não ligo com quem ele anda de mãos dadas, mas se ele decidir que vai voltar a usar aqueles perfumes horríveis, eu não sei do que eu sou capas. Você sabe que foi uma luta pra ele parar de misturar tantos difer-

_Eles eram todos bons, eu só não queria escolher só um, idiota. Você não sab-

Com um sorriso no rosto Sara olhou para as duas pessoas em seus braços e começou a apertar os dois com toda a força que tinha.

_Já chega. Como eu estava dizendo... Yuri, você pode falar qualquer coisa prá nós. E mesmo se você ainda não quiser falar sobre esse menino, nós entendemos. Só... Você sabe. Você pode confiar em nós.

_Eu não tenho nada pra falar sobre Otabek com vocês. Eu posso até não gostar de meninas. Mas ele é meu amigo. Ele não sabe sobre mim, e duvido que se souber ele possa pensar em mim como algo mais do que o que somos agora...

As duas meninas se entreolharam e com um acordo silencioso levantaram e jogaram Yuri novamente no sofá.

Com a súbita movimentação ele começou a reclamar, quando viu o olhar suspeito das duas parou e olhou para a porta.

_Olha Yuri. Não estou falando que você deveria chamar o garoto como se fosse um encontro. Só pergunta se ele gostaria de vir na minha festa com você. Qual a dificuldade nisso?

Mila estava com as mãos na cintura, seu olhar dizia que ela sabia que ele queria fugir e que era melhor não tentar.

_Nós queremos que você venha, mas você quase não fala com nenhum dos outros convidados. Talvez se trouxer seu amigo, você se divirta mais.

Sara foi sentar-se do lado de um Yuri irritado. 

_Eu já disse que vou na sua maldita festa. Por que vocês estão tão fixadas nesse assunto agora?

_Você só fala desse menino desde que começou a ter essas aulas. Faz mais de dois meses que eu tenho que ouvir todas as músicas que ele te indica. Você está a toda hora tirando foto de alguma coisa pra mandar pra ele e vocês não param de trocar mensagens. Mesmo que você não queira falar sobre seu óbvio crush nesse menino, e nem me olhe com essa cara, eu te conheço Kitten, qual o problema de trazer ele pra nós conhecermos?

_Primeiro. Já falei pra não me chamar desses nomes ridículos. Segundo. Eu já disse, ele é só meu amigo e justamente por isso não vou deixar vocês se conhecerem. Vocês acabariam sendo desnecessárias e falando algo ridículo. 

Antes que uma das duas pudesse responder ele levantou e foi embora. Depois de mais alguns dias falando no assunto elas aceitaram parar de pressionar.

Alguns meses antes, quando Yuri comentou com as duas sobre ser gay, ficou duas semanas sem aparecer na casa delas. Não por medo de ser julgado, mas por vergonha de sí mesmo. A afirmação não havia sido feita de maneira intencional. Ele havia deixado escapar que "claro que eu não ligo pras meninas do colégio. Se eu fosse ligar pra alguém lá, não seria pras meninas". Ele considerar ser gay era uma coisa que já o deixava irritado e confuso, mas ter outras pessoas sabendo disso o assustava. 

Ele não queria ser meloso e super grudado em outro cara, como o casal com o qual morava. Mas não se imaginava com uma mulher. Depois de pensar muito no assunto ele voltou a falar com as duas meninas. Mila disse orgulhosamente que já suspeitava. Só estava na dúvida se Yuri não se interessava pelas meninas que davam mole pra ele por ser homossexual ou arromântico.

No fim Yuri esclareceu não ser arromantico. Ele não se sentia atraído, romântica ou sexualmente, por meninas. Mas meninos eram um outro caso. 

Yuri nunca pensou que ter seu vergonhoso segredo, como ele costumava pensar no assunto, revelado iria fazer tão bem pra ele. Poder falar sobre suas dúvidas e inseguranças com outra pessoa, sem ser alguém dentro de seu celular ou em páginas no Google, era realmente libertador.

Claro que ter que lidar com uma menina lésbica e outra pansexual, extremamente animadas com o novo tópico, não era fácil. As vezes Yuri apenas queria se esconder em um buraco. As duas não tinham vergonha sobre falar de sexo e acabavam dando informações que Yuri não queria saber. Enviavam vídeos que ele tinha muita vergonha para abrir no começo. Mas depois ele percebeu que esse era o jeito delas de mostrar apoio. E bem, os vídeos não eram completamente inúteis. Pornô bom é difícil de achar.

A primeira vez que elas perguntaram se ele gostaria de conhecer um amigo delas foi durante o intervalo de um dos ensaios da banda. Quando Yuri cuspiu o energético que estava tentando beber, todos da banda olhara na direção dos três. As duas ajudaram-no a desengasgar e começaram a gargalhar da reação do menino.

_Na sua idade e com vergonha de conhecer os boy? Acho que nós adotamos o adolescente errado, Sara.

_Querida, acho que o problema talvez não tenha sido o assunto. Mas chegar no meio do nada e perguntar isso... Realmente não foi sua aproximação mais sutil.

Antes que Yuri respondesse qualquer coisa as duas voltaram para o ensaio.

No dia que elas haviam falado sobre ele estar gostando de Otabek, ele não pensou muito no assunto. Claro que elas estavam implicando, o primeiro amigo que ele comentava com elas e isso as deixara eufóricas. Mas, quanto mais perto do dia da festa, mais Yuri sentia vontade de chamar o outro menino. 

No final ele só não queria dar o braço a torcer para aquelas duas. 

Levantando da cama ele foi em direção a pilha de roupas que estava jogada sobre uma cadeira, pegou debaixo da pilha uma das suas camisetas estampadas com um tigre. Depois de jogar uma jaqueta de couro por cima dela tirou uma foto e postou no Instagram. 

O casal estava sentado na sala de estar quando Yuri tentou sorrateiramente se esgueirar para fora da casa.

Quando estava quase saindo olhou para trás, se ele contasse onde estava indo eles não teriam muitas objeções. Com um suspiro voltou para a sala e avisou que estava saindo. 

_Ah, claro Yurio. Que essa situação é inusitada é, mas você quase não sai durante noite... Estando em casa antes da uma hora da manhã tudo bem. - Yuri estava deitado sobre o peito de Victor e apenas abriu os olhos para acompanhar o sorriso que direcionou ao mais novo.

_Acho uma hora muito tarde... Mas se ele já te deu essa colher de chá, tudo bem. Se comporte! - Yuri sabia que Victor estava tentando parecer bravo, mas mesmo que sua tez estivesse enrugada, seus olhos permaneciam calmos. Talvez por estar mexendo no cabelo do homem deitado sobre si ou por estar feliz por ver Yuri se importando o suficiente com o aniversário de alguém para ir a festa...

Ele não gostava de admitir, mas em vez de sentir apenas desgosto ao assistir esse tipo de cena, ele sentia algo esquentar em seu peito. Aqueles dois estavam tão calmos e serenos, ele podia sentir o afeto fluindo entre eles. Além de darem um teto para ele, eles realmente pareciam se preocupar com Yuri. Isso era como ter uma família.

Antes que seu súbito desejo de abraçar aqueles dois no sofá ficasse muito forte, saiu da casa. 

A casa das duas não era pequena. Com o pouco dinheiro que Sara e Mila haviam juntado acabaram comprando uma casa antiga, de madeira e espaçosa. Yuri havia ouvido-as falar inúmeras vezes de como elas amavam a sala iluminada e a varanda elevada. Ele também gostava da casa. Mas naquele momento, no qual estava sentado sozinho na varanda olhando a rua, apenas acompanhado de meia garrafa de vinho e de seu celular, ele se sentia sozinho.

As outras pessoas estavam todas lá dentro, bebendo ou conversando. A banda da qual as meninas faziam parte havia feito um show especial para a festa delas e depois disso todos começaram a beber e falar muito alto. Yuri já havia ficado bêbado antes, ele sabia que falava demais nessas situações.

O show havia começado depois de ele beber seu segundo copo. Ele estava começando a ficar mais animado e decidiu que seria ótimo se mandasse vídeos do show para Otabek. O problema começou quando ele percebeu que não queria mandar vídeos para ele, mas sim, queria que ele estivesse ali.

_Não vai responder as mensagens Yuri? Eu tô ouvindo seu celular apitando. - Mila estava chegando com mais um copo de refrigerante e vodka - Ou se você quiser eu respondo por você.

Yuri virou a cabeça na direção da porta. Agora ele não estava mais sozinho, mas talvez fosse melhor ficar sozinho do que ter que escutar mais um questionário de sua amiga.

_Que foi Mila? Eu to só tomando um ar... Pra não passar mal.

A menina estava se ajustando ao lado do menino e já havia visto a garrafa de vinho pela metade. Antes de passar o novo copo com vodka para o menino deu uma boa golada.

_Você bebeu pouco para precisar disso, e quem vai respirar não traz uma garrafa de vinho, Yuriii. - Sua voz estava um pouco irregular, ele sabia que ela já estava um pouco entorpecida pela bebida - Eu só fiquei preocupada. Você estava bem até antes do show...

_Eu ainda tô bem. Eu só... -Yuri mordeu o lábio. Ele não queria admitir, não queria falar o que ele estava prestes a falar - Eu queria ter chamado ele... Queria que ele tivesse visto o show, foi tão bom...

Yuri não precisou dizer nomes. Os dois sabiam de quem ele estava falando.

_Ahhh meu querido - Mila pegou a mão de Yuri e apertou levemente - E que tal chamar ele para vir aqui. Agora?

_Esse meio... Meio que é o problema - Ele pegou o celular e mostrou para ela.

A tela exibia o aplicativo de mensagens, a conversa com Otabek estava aberta. Yuri havia enviado um vídeo do show e escrito na legenda "Queria que você estivesse aqui". Mila não conteve o sorriso ao ler a mensagem de Yuri. Ela sabia que isso poderia acontecer. Mas quando terminou de ler as mensagens de Otabek seus olhos foram encontrar um Yuri virando a garrafa de vinho direto na boca. 

"Queria estar com você"  
"estar ai"  
"Bem..."  
"no show"  
"no show com você"  
" eu te mandaria um vídeo do que eu estou fazendo"  
"mas Netflix n parece mais tão divertido agora”  
"haha"

_Tá, ele se enrolou um pouco aqui. Mas a mensagem foi bem clara. Ele queria estar com você.

_Mila, você não tá entendendo. Ele queria estar no show comigo, mas depois de você e a Sara começarem a falar sobre "como eu me sinto" eu realmente acho que talvez... Talvez haja algo pra eu pensar, sobre... Sobre como e-eu me sinto.

Os dois olhavam para a rua. Mila deu mais um gole na bebida que trouxera para o menino e Yuri virou novamente a garrafa de vinho. 

_Yuri, Yuri. Nós não dissemos aquilo para te colocar sob pressão. Você não precisa pensar nisso se não quiser. Ele continua sendo seu amigo e você pode querer estar com ele mesmo sendo só isso.

_Eu sei. É que, bem. Eu não sei...

_Muito profundo. Realmente - Yuri olhou para ela como se estivesse pensando se valeria a pena jogar o restante do vinho na cara dela, mas acabou decidindo por dar mais um gole e esperou que ela continuasse - Pode não parecer, mas eu entendi o que você está querendo dizer... Por que você só não chama ele pra vir pra cá agora?

_Eu não sei como fazer isso! Vou falar o que?" -Yuri levantou a garrafa de vinho e imitou como se estivesse falando em um micronofe - Hey Otabek, eu estava aqui e fiquei com vontade de te ver. O que você acha de dirigir até esse lugar aleatório e vir conversar comigo?  
_Minha casa não é um lugar aleatório... Mas sim, basicamente você vai falar isso! Está óteeemo.

Antes que Yuri pudesse responder Mila já havia jogado o celular dele de volta, estava com ela desde que ele mostrara as mensagens. A tela mostrava uma chamada de 0:1 segundos com "Beka". 

_Yuri? Oi? Você está ai?

"Merda" Lançando um olhar furioso para Mila ele aproximou o aparelho de seu ouvido.

_O-Otabek? Oi! Não, está! tudo certo sim! 

_Que bom, depois que você parou de responder minhas mensagens considerei que você estivesse muito ocupado com a festa...

_Ahh, isso?! Não - Nervoso, trocou o celular de orelha e virou de costas para a menina que ainda estava na sacada - Exatamente o oposto.

_Sério? Aconteceu alguma coisa, Yura?

_N-não.. - Ele tinha que usar esse apelido justo agora? Com meia garrafa de vinho dentro dele e alguns copos de vodka... Ele definitivamente não devia estar falando assim nesse momento. - Bem, é que você disse que gostaria de... Você sabe... Ter vindo no show. E, é... Acho que eles ainda vão tocar mais algumas músicas daqui a pouco... E... Por que você não vem ouvir comigo, Beka?

Não, não, não. Yuri conseguia ouvir a risadinha abafada que Mila deu, provavelmente devido ao uso do apelido para falar com o outro menino. Mesmo que Yuri tivesse dito isso apenas uma vez antes, ele sabia que Otabek iria ouvi-lo se fizesse isso. Talvez fosse jogar sujo, mas quem havia começado aquilo não tinha sido ele.

_E-eeu, é...

_Mas se você não quiser, tudo bem! - Yuri disse isso em um só fôlego, antes que pudesse se deter.

_Não. Bem, sim... Eu quero ir. É que foi um pouco inesperado. Mas que seja, você acha que é uma boa ideia eu aparecer na festa de outr-

_SIM! - O gritinho foi rápido, e mais uma vez ele se esforçou para ignorar a menina atrás de si. - Quero dizer, sim. A festa é de duas grandes amigas, e elas já haviam dito que eu poderia trazer voc-Alguém. 

_Ahh, entendo... Eu preciso levar algo? Eu não sei se tenho roupa para ess-

_Aii - Mila havia ficado de pé e logo tomou o celular das mãos de Yuri, interrompendo a fala de Otabek - Ooi Otabek! Aqui é a dona da fesssta, e você é meu convidado de honra agora! Só vem logo, tenho certeza que você estará lindo, pelo menos para quem importa! - Depois de uma pequena pausa na qual Otabek conseguia apenas balbuciar algumas palavras, e Yuri enterrava o rosto nas próprias mãos, ela continuou - Meu pequeno vai mandar o endereço pra você por mensagem, e agora vamos preparar mais alguns drinks. Esteja aqui logo!  
Beijiiinhooos.

Ela encerrou a chamada e devolveu o celular novamente para seu dono, que só conseguia encarar a tela.

_Viu? Não foi a coisa mais difícil do mundo! Agora seu crush está vindo.

_Ele não é me- Ahh, ok. Cansei dessa conversa.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio novamente. Agora os dois estavam dividindo a garrafa de vinho já praticamente vazia. 

_Yuri... Eu não acho que a banda vá tocar mais músicas...

O olhar dos dois se encontraram e eles começaram a rir simultaneamente. Depois de constatar que a garrafa estava realmente vazia, Yuri respondeu:

_Eu também não.


	5. Festa

A ligação havia sido encerrada há alguns minutos mas Otabek ainda estava com o celular em suas mãos. A estranha e inesperada chamada de Yuri o surpreendera.

Minutos antes ele estava pensando no loiro, relendo algumas das mensagens que eles haviam trocado na última semana. Depois de olhar novamente todas as mensagens e abrir todas as fotos ele bloqueou a tela do aparelho e continuou deitado em seu sofá.

Os dois já estavam tendo aulas a mais de dois meses e nas últimas semanas algo parecia ter mudado. Quando Otabek ia sair para encontrar o outro menino seu estômago se revirava e até que chegasse no lugar combinado ele permanecia ansioso. Não que estar perto do loiro melhorasse muito essa situação.

As mãos do outro sempre acabavam aparecendo perto demais das suas. Seus joelhos sempre se tocavam e o pior era o sentimento de que apenas ele percebia isso, e se Yuri não dava tanta importância pra isso como ele... Ele devia estar fazendo uma coisa errada, se sentindo de maneira errada.

Otabek ouvia ao fundo a movimentação que Chris estava fazendo no banheiro, mas prestava pouca atenção. Ele ia sair e Otabek teria a casa para sí naquela noite. Talvez ficar sozinho e pensar fosse o melhor naquele momento.

_Hey, Otabek... Você sabe que eu te amo muito e que você é o melhor companheiro de apartamento neh? - Chris já estava sentado no chão ao lado do corpo deitado no sofá da sala. Seus olhos estavam brilhando e Otabek pode perceber que ele mexia muito com as mãos - Então... Quais seus planos para hoje?

_Dormir nesse sofá até eu acordar com fome. Então eu vou levantar, comer, e ir dormir na minha cama... O que você quer? - O moreno fechou os olhos e com o celular sobre seu peito cruzou os braços acima da cabeça.

_Poooooxa! Otabek queriiiido! Por que você não vai passear? Tenho certeza que sente falta das festas de pijama de quando era criança....

_Na verdade não... Eu fui em apenas uma e digamos que eu tive que cuidar das outras crianças... Hey, solta meu braço! O que você quer? Fala logo Chris!

_Olha Otabek. Eu te disse que ia posar na casa do meu boy. É nosso aniversário de um mês hoje... Mas acontece que a irmã dele esta lá e ele não tem quarto de visitas... NÃO DA PRA TRANSAR NA CAMA QUE ELE ESTÁ DIVIDINDO COM ELA!

Chris já estava de pé, com as mãos jogadas para o ar. Otabek apenas suspirou enquanto olhava para a cena do outro.

_Então vai pra um hotel, sei lá. Não transem... Só vai no jantar e volta cedo pra casa. Que tal fazer um mistério? Vocês dormem juntos quase todos os dias, o que é apenas um dia dormindo sozinho?

_VOCÊ NÃO TA ME ENTENDENDO! Um dia longe da pessoa que você quer estar junto é MUUITO TEMPO!

_Chris. E você quer que eu faça o que? Vá eu pra um hotel?

Nesse momento o celular no peito de Otabek começou a vibrar. Pelo olhar no rosto de Chris ele soube quem era. Mais rápido do que planejara atendeu a chamada. Por alguns segundo ouviu vozes ao fundo mas ninguém respondia. Logo a voz de Yuri soou em seu ouvido e tudo ficou mudo ao seu redor.

Com uma mão segurava o celular e com a outra tentava empurrar Chris que estava com a orelha colada nas costas do celular para tentar ouvir a conversa.

No momento que a ligação foi encerrada ele apenas conseguiu olhar para seu celular.

_ ISSO É PERFEITO! Observando esse sorriso bobo na sua cara eu deduzo que em menos de meia hora você esteja chegando na festa. Vamos combinar que a casa esta liberada pra você a partir das 3h da manha! Beijoooooos, boa festa! Manda um oi pra sua Yura. Seu Yura. Tanto faz! Troca essa roupa e até depois!

_Meu. Não minh- Espera, não é meu. É só que é um menino e-

Antes que Otabek terminasse a frase o outro já havia saído. Sozinho sentado na sala com o celular em suas mãos seu rosto estava vermelho.

Já não bastavam as mensagens estranhas que ele havia enviado antes, agora Yuri liga para ele e o convence a ir a essa tal festa. "Beka"... O som da voz de Yuri o chamando pelo apelido, pela segunda vez, ainda o fazia sentir-se estranho.

A primeira vez isso acontecera os dois estavam do lado de fora da casa de Viktor e Yuuri. Ele estava indo embora e Yuri queria uma carona para o mercado. Ele não achava seguro ou adequado levar o outro em sua moto. O platinado já o olhava com o canto do olho e ele tinha certeza que levar Yuri em sua garupa não melhoraria sua imagem perante o mais velho.

_Yuri, já disse que não. Se alguma coisa acontecer Viktor me mata. Você nunca se interessou por isso antes, por que agora?

Os dois caminhavam em direção a moto, o mais novo pulava enquanto acompanhava os passos rápidos do outro.

_Ai, sério? Você está com medinho do Viktor agora?! E eu tenho certeza que você dirige bem o suficiente pra não me derrubar no caminho daqui até o mercado! O Katsudon disse que passa me buscar na volta do trabalho se eu terminar antes das 18h, mas se eu for andando eu CHEGO LÁ essa hora! E eu nunca pedi antes por que eu sabia que você ia arrumar esse drama todo! Eu sempre quis andar de moto, mas pelo jeito você odiaria me levar nela...

_Aaaah, o que eu faço com você? - Passando os dedos pela ponte de seu nariz ele olhou para o outro - Você não vai desistir tão fácil né?

_Não. Qual é o problema, Otabek? Você sempre tem um capacete extra e eu já até tranquei a porta da frente. Me leva lá, sério! Por favor, Beka!

Yuri tirou o capacete preso no assento do carona e começou a colocar, se ele estivesse olhando para o outro menino teria visto o choque no rosto dele. A palavra pode ter saído natural dos lábios de Yuri, mas ao chegarem aos ouvidos dele foram como uma flecha em sua cabeça. Ele não era chamado em voz alta por seu apelido havia anos. A primeira vez que sentiu algo estranho em relação ao loiro foi nesse momento.

Para esconder seu rosto ainda em chamas colocou o capacete e montou na moto.

_Tudo bem. Mas se você cair a culpa não é minha. Segura nesse ferrinho atrás de você, se você sentir que vai cair pode colocar seu braço na minha cintura... Não faça essa cara, andar de moto é assim mesmo. Se você achar estranho demais abraçar um outro cara não me peça por caronas!

Otabek disse isso tudo em um só fôlego, sentado na moto estava ao mesmo tempo torcendo para que o outro desistisse da carona e que ele subisse logo.

Quando estava esticando a mão para tocar o guidão ouviu a voz do outro, abafada pela viseira do capacete que estava abaixada.

_Eu, bem... Eu nunca subi em uma moto, bem... Não sei se consig-

_Ah, desculpa. - Ele estava se segurando para não rir do momento de insegurança do outro menino, que estava ainda com sua viseira abaixada. Se inclinando para o loiro ergueu um pouco o plástico que tampava seu rosto estendeu uma mão - Aqui, segura no meu braço, levanta a perna e passa por cima da moto. Coloca seu pé esquerdo nesse pedal antes de erguer o outro... Isso, assim mesmo. Difícil?

Yuri ainda estava um pouco inseguro sentado no banco da moto, toda a força de vontade para conseguir que o moreno o desse uma carona estava tendo que ser empregada em não desistir e sair de cima da mesma moto agora.

_Não ri de mim, eu estou sentindo suas costas mexerem! Para! - Yuri cruzou os braços e virou o rosto para o outro lado da rua.

_Eu não estou rindo de você. Não agora. Enfim, segure em algum lugar. Já disse, se você cair, te largo lá!

Quando a moto foi ligada Yuri se assustou e colocou as mãos nas laterais do corpo do outro. Subitamente o som de sua voz dizendo "Beka" ressoou novamente nos ouvidos dele. Agradecendo pela jaqueta pesada e pela vibração da moto que escondiam o calor que se apoderou de seu corpo ele acelero. Em alguns momentos o loiro passava um braço por seu abdome, mas logo o tirava dali quando se sentia mais seguro. Cada vez que isso acontecia coração de Otabek dava um pequeno salto, ele decidiu que era de susto. Não estava acostumado a dar caronas.

O alívio de quando chegaram no local que o menino iria saltar era quase palpável. Ele estava tenso e não sabia sobre o que falar. Mas não precisou fazer muito mais do que ajudar o outro descer e pegar o capacete de volta. O loiro foi correndo para o mercado pois já estava quase na hora combinada com Yuuri.

Na volta para casa ele estava sozinho, e pela primeira vez sentiu frio nas costas. Não devido ao vento, mas devido a falta do corpo quente do outro.

Naquele dia mais tarde Yuri enviou uma mensagem dizendo que lembrara de ter chamado o menino pelo seu nome de contato e pediu desculpa. Otabek ficara sim incomodado, mas nem de perto do modo como Yuri imaginava. Ele estava mais animado e agitado com isso do que bravo.

Saindo de seus devaneios ele olha para baixo e vê o pijama com o qual está vestido. O celular vibra novamente e um endereço é mostrado na tela.

OK, Otabek. Calma. Levanta e troca de roupa. É só uma festa na qual eu não conheço ninguém e o menino que você não para de pensar vai estar. OK OK Provavelmente bebendo e... OK!

Antes que desistisse e se enterrasse novamente no sofá ele levantou e foi trocar de roupa.

____

Por mais que o vento batesse contra o peito de Otabek seu corpo continuava quente. O caminho para a festa era um pouco mais longo do que ele gostaria que e a cada rua pela qual passava, seus dedos se agarravam mais fortes ao guidão da moto.

Uma placa mostrava o mesmo nome que Yuri havia lhe enviado por mensagem. A casa onde a festa estava sendo realizada estava com todas as luzes acesas e várias pessoas estavam conversando em frente ao portão, e algumas até mesmo estavam sentadas na calçada.

Os olhos de Otabek instantaneamente encontraram Yuri. Ele estava com o cabelo preso em um coque e tentava segurar os cabelos de uma outra menina. A menina estava sentada na beirada da caçada com os pés no meio fio. Rapidamente ele estacionou a moto e começou a chegar perto dos dois. A voz de Yuri estava controlada mas deixava evidente que ele não estava nem um pouco feliz com a situação.

_Meu deus Mila! Quanto você bebeu quando eu não estava olhando?! Nós dois sabemos que você não é forte pra beb- Isso, coloca pra fora... Isso, tá tudo bem. Sério, eu não te odeio. Já disse! - Yuri se esforçava para manter as mechas curtas da amiga longe do caminho do que ela estava colocando para fora. Sem falar especificamente com ninguém continuou - Cadê a Sara?

_Yuuuuuuuuuri! Me desculpa! Eu fiquei tão animada que seu boy estava vindo que quis ainda mais comemo- HIIIP- morar! - Mila! Ele não é "meu boy"- Me desculpa! Você não tá bravo comigo, está? - Ela já havia parado de vomitar e pegando uma garrafinha de água soltou um pouco do líquido em suas mãos antes de beber um pouco - Eu nunca mais vou beber tanto! Juro. Ah, quem é esse bonitão que está atrás de você?

Otabek havia parado alguns passos atrás daquela cena, sem saber como chamar a atenção de Yuri ele apenas colocou as mãos nos bolsos esperando. Ouvir as palavras da menina fez com que seu rosto novamente ficasse vermelho. Se não fosse de noite com certeza o outro menino teria visto. Mas pelo que ele pode perceber o outro não deu sinais de ter visto isso.

Yuri deu um pulo e ficou de pé. Enquanto os dois ouviam os risinhos de Mila Yuri passava as mãos na lateral de sua calça.

_Ahh, Be- Otabek! Oi! Eu que sou mais novo e ela que não sabe beber! Me desculpe, eu achei que você fosse demorar um pouco mais...

_Cheguei em um momento péssimo... Eu posso ir embora se voc-

_Não é isso! Estou, huum, feliz de você ter chego bem! Eu só preciso levar Mila pra dentro e lavar as mãos... Me espera aqui!

Antes que ele pudesse responder, o loiro já havia levantado sua amiga e ido em direção a casa. Sentar naquela parte da calçada estava fora de cogitação, então Otabek caminhou até o muro e encostou as costas ali.

Depois de alguns minutos ele viu Yuri sair da casa, seus olhos procuravam pelo moreno e carregava uma cerveja em casa mão. Ele se aproximou e entregou uma das garrafas para Otabek.

_Agora sim, bem vindo! Não sabia se você ia querer vinho ou cerveja... Talvez um shot?

_Ah, tudo bem. Eu gosto de cerveja. Mas estou dirigindo, não posso beber muito mais do que isso.

Os dois abriram suas garrafas com as próprias mãos, apenas usando o tecido da camiseta para segurar a tampinha. Batendo uma garrafa na outra brindaram e ficaram em silêncio olhando a movimentação.

_Sara disse que se você viesse dirigindo, eu podia te falar para esquecer isso que ela te leva depois. Ela não esta bebendo e me pediu pra te falar " Bem vindo, fique a vontade" - Yuri imitou o tom da menina e sorriu para Otabek como ela teria feito - E você pode dormir aqui, qualquer coisa...

Aquele sorriso foi algo inesperado, engasgando entre um gole e outro Otabek acenou a cabeça e terminou de virar a garrafa. Aquela seria uma noite longa...

Os dois continuaram conversando por alguns minutos. Entraram na casa, falaram com alguns amigos em comum das meninas e Otabek e foram até a cozinha.

_Vinho, cerveja ou vodka? - Yuri segurava a porta da geladeira aberta e esperava a resposta do outro.

_Vinho.

_Seco ou suave?

_Hum... Uma mistura dos dois?

_Exatamente o que eu estava pensando!

Caminharam até os fundos casa onde apenas algumas pessoas estavam conversando e sentaram no sofá. A luz estava baixa e a caixa de som estava na distância exata para que eles escutassem a música mas ela não atrapalhasse a conversa.

_Obrigado por ter me chamado. Faz tempo que não saio assim.

Otabek havia aberto as duas garrafas e estava misturando os conteúdos em seu copo. Assim que soltou a garrafa de vinho seco Yuri a pegou e encostou no sofá.

_Pensei que você quisesse uma mistura...

_Bem, na verdade, eu estava pensando que seria o que VOCÊ diria. Eu estou bem com qualquer um.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos antes de Yuri começar a rir e Otabek desviar os olhos, corando.

_Na verdade, eu menti pra você.

As palavras do loiro chamaram a atenção dele, quando seus olhos encontraram o outro menino ele estava passando o indicador pelo gargalo de sua garrafa de vinho. Otabek ficou em silêncio esperando.

_A banda não vai tocar novamente, tá vendo aquele cara dormindo no outro sofá? - Quando o moreno fez que sim com a cabeça ele continuou - Aquele é o vocalista...

_Nossa, depois dessa declaração eu definitivamente vou embora.

Os olhos e Yuri se arregalaram e seu dedo ficou parado no ar. Mas quando o outro virou seu copo e pegou a garrafa de vinho suave sobre a mesa para logo encostar no sofá ao lado de Yuri, ele relaxou.

_Eu meio que deduzi isso. Quando você entrou com a sua amiga o baterista saiu carregando algumas coisas. E como ele estava abraçado com uma menina eu imaginei que ele não fosse voltar tão cedo...

Os dois gargalharam e Otabek repentinamente ficou consciente que havia colocado seu braço no encosto do sofá, atrás da cabeça do outro. Ele não estava bêbado, mas o pouco de álcool dentro dele e o estava deixando mais relaxado. O fato de que Yuri não havia dito nada, ou por não ter percebido ou por não ligar para isso, fez com que ele se sentisse repentinamente feliz.

_Por que você está sorrindo assim? Está lembrando da menina que saiu com ele?

_Ah, na verdade não. Se eu estivesse pensando nela, estaria é com ciúme de ela poder abraçar tão naturalmente a pessoa que ela gosta. - As palavras saíram rápidas de seus lábios e ele teve que se controlar para não movimentar o braço atrás de Yuri. - Bem, não que eu quisesse abraçar aquele cara. Mas abraçar caras, algum outro, qualquer um, não ele, não é muito bem visto na sociedade e eu gostaria de poder abraçar a pessoa que eu gosto, seja ela uma menina ou um menino e espera, não me ache estranho eu só quero dizer qu-

_Otabek, calma. Eu entendi já! - Yuri havia feito aquela brincadeira para quebrar um pouco do gelo que tinha se formado entre eles depois de sentarem-se no sofá. Mas agora ele tinha que lutar com a vontade de levantar e ir tomar 3 doses de vodka. Ele havia bebido relativamente pouco e nesse momento se sentia mais sóbrio do que desde o começo da festa - Eu entendo o que você quer dizer. Me sinto assim também... Eu não tenho como te achar estranho, eu, bem... Nunca senti vontade de abraçar meninas, não desse jeito.

_Ah. Me desculpe.

_Pelo que, seu idiota?

_Eu não sabia, e fiquei falando da minha vida. Sem pensar que você talvez pudesse entender e no final eu acabei falando de mais. Agora você me acha mais estranho ainda e-

_Realmente, você está falando de mais! Não sabia que era só te dar um pouco de álcool e você ficava assim. Mas calma, se você quiser eu posso esquecer seu segredo sobre abraçar caras. hahahah

Yuri se inclinou sobre o peito de Otabek e deu um abraço rápido no mesmo. Antes que ele pudesse reagir o loiro já havia levantado e estava bebendo novamente.

_Não é bem um segredo... Mas obrigado por me ouvir.

Os dois ficaram em silencio novamente. Otabek olhava para Yuri, mas o loiro continuava encarando sua garrafa.

_Sabe, se você quiser... Eu posso te ajudar com isso de abraços. Bem, eu sou um cara, e-e eu posso te abraçar...

O coração de Otabek começou a dar saltos em seu peito. Suas mãos estavam soando e ele não conseguia falar.

_Mas é só uma ideia, não é como se eu fosse falar pra você casar comigo, nem nada. Ah, desculpa, esquece iss-

Os braços de Otabek envolveram Yuri. Os dois estavam em uma posição estranha, a lateral do corpo de Yuri estava encostada no peito do moreno. Yuri conseguia sentir o calor do corpo do outro menino mas não conseguia envolve-lo com os próprios braços.

Rapidamente estava livre novamente, seu rosto estava inteiro vermelho e ele ainda sentia o calor do outro menino.

_Não é que eu não tenha gostado da ideia. Eu só não esperava que você fosse falar isso... Que você também estivesse pensando niss-

Otabek observou Yuri pegar as duas garrafas e coloca-las sobre a mesa. O loiro virou no sofá, colocando seu corpo de frente para ele.

Seus olhos se fecharam quando sentiu a mão do loiro tocarem sua bochecha. Sentiu os dedos do outro descerem até seu pescoço e fazerem pequenos círculos ali. Enquanto os dedos dele caminhavam por sua pele ele percebeu que sua respiração estava ficando mais forte. As mãos de Yuri ficaram paradas e depois de alguns segundos Otabek abriu os olhos novamente, ele não sabia a quanto tempo estavam assim.

O que ele viu ficou preso em sua mente, anos mais tarde ele ainda lembraria dessa cena e ficaria com o peito em chamas. Yuri estava com os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos. Otabek se inclinou em direção ao menino enquanto fechava seus olhos entregando-se ao escuro e ao calor que tomavam conta de seu corpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minhas Aulas começam hoje e eu precisava terminar esse capítulo antes que eu surtasse, caso existam alguns erros, PODE ME AVISAR!   
> Eu que escrevo isso, mas que eu to nervouser por eles... Eu estou


	6. Silêncios, Beijos e Medos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "―Acho... Que você superou minha expectativa em relação aos abraços. – Otabek quase arfava. Suas mãos apertavam a cintura de Yuri e seus olhos estavam presos nos do menino a sua frente.
> 
> ― Acho... Que já tivemos uma conversa parecida com essa... Te disse para não me subestimar!"

Sem abrir os olhos Yuri sentiu o sol bater em seu rosto, podia perceber o cheiro de bebida e cigarro à sua volta. Sua cabeça doía um pouco e ao tentar engolir sentiu o quanto sua garganta estava seca. Estava com os braços confortavelmente em volta de algo quente, macio e que exalava um aroma suave de perfume.

O choque da situação na qual se encontrava o manteve paralisado por alguns segundos, fazendo-o esquecer até da dor em sua garganta. Junto com a visão da nuca de Otabek a sua frente, podia sentir seus dedos entrelaçados na parte da frente do corpo do outro menino. Ficou confuso por pouco tempo, simultaneamente ao vermelho que se apoderava de seu corpo, lembrou-se da noite anterior.

Otabek realmente veio para a festa e os dois começaram a conversar, o pouco de vinho que Yuri tomara o deixou confiante de que poderia se aproximar do menino mais velho.

Contudo, o medo e a incerteza de que não seria correspondido logo recaiu sobre ele e no último segundo não pode concluir o beijo. Havia ficado parado, com a mão no rosto do outro e com os olhos fechados. Cada momento que ficavam nessa posição o deixava mais ansioso.

Ele estava prestes a se afastar e pedir desculpas quando sentiu o hálito quente e os lábios do outro se juntarem aos seus.

Não foi como em um conto de fadas, os lábios de Otabek não eram os mais macios e seu hálito não cheirava a menta ou morangos. Para um primeiro beijo foi mais sedento do que delicado.

Para Yuri os dois ficaram por horas apenas com os lábios encostados. Meramente tocando-se. Os dois de olhos fechados e respirando com a boca aberta. Podia lembrar do momento no qual sentiu a língua dele corresponder aos movimentos da sua. Ele teria rido do espanto de Otabek se não estivesse ocupado se distraindo com a sensação que os cabelos curtos nas laterais da cabeça do outro deixavam em seus dedos.

Mas tudo isso aconteceu rapidamente e logo os dois estavam entregues a um beijo necessitado.

As mãos do moreno passaram pelo seu rosto e pescoço, indo fixar-se em sua cintura. Logo sentiu seu corpo sendo levemente puxado. No momento ele havia achado uma ótima ideia puxar a parte de cima da camiseta de Otabek em sua direção. Quando os dois estavam com o tórax colado Yuri acabou passando uma perna por cima do colo do moreno.

Quando sentou em seu colo os dois separaram os lábios. Estavam com a respiração pesada.

―Acho... Que você superou minha expectativa em relação aos abraços. – Otabek quase arfava. Suas mãos apertavam a cintura de Yuri e seus olhos estavam presos nos do menino a sua frente.

― Acho... Que já tivemos uma conversa parecida com essa... Te disse para não me subestimar!

Os dois começaram a rir, mas logo que Yuri passou a mão pelo abdome de Otabek e estava começando a se inclinar novamente em sua direção alguém pigarreou atrás deles.

Pulando do colo do moreno ficou rapidamente em pé. Atrás de si Mila e Sara estavam de mãos dadas olhando para os dois.

― Acho que alguém estava mentindo para nós, querida. – Mila já estava recomposta e sorria jovialmente. – Não precisa se levantar Otabek, está tudo bem. Eu só queria avisar que não gosto de sexo no meu sofá... Não quando isso não envolve a casa vazia, uma música suave e minha namorada sem roupa em cima de mi-

―Mila, acho que eles já entenderam o nosso ponto. – Sara ria da expressão no rosto dos dois meninos. Os dois estavam corados, tanto pela falta de ar quanto pela vergonha da situação. Yuri sentia seu membro parcialmente duro e conseguiu ver Otabek puxando uma das almofadas do sofá para seu colo. – Viemos aqui só para avisar que eu já estou saindo, se algum de vocês for querer carona ainda tem espaço no meu carro. Vocês podem dormir aqui também, contanto que ajudem a organizar um pouco a casa antes de dormir e, bem... Se acalmem um pouco antes de deitar no meu sofá.

Enquanto as meninas riam Yuri não sabia onde enfiar seu rosto. Estava em dúvida se devia brigar com elas por interromper ou por estarem sendo tão diretas. Ele sentiu seu rosto ficando quente enquanto se virava lentamente para Otabek, graças ao ambiente escuro e a sua roupa apertada ele não se incomodou em colocar as mãos na frente de sua quase ereção, assim desviou a atenção para deu cabelo, prendendo-o.

―Ah, eu pretendia dormir aqui... E você? – Seus olhos encontraram os do menino no sofá e os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Ele estava quase ignorando as duas meninas atrás de si e indo beijar Otabek novamente quando o outro respondeu.

―E-eu, bem... Meu plano original era não beber e ir embora de moto, mesmo que eu não tenha bebido muito, não é legal eu dirigir agora. E eu moro longe para pedir uma carona até em casa, não quero abusar. Eu queria ficar mais tempo com o Yuri, se possível... Posso ajudar a limpar toda essa bagunça e se e não estiver sóbrio ainda na hora de ir... Posso dormir aqui também? – Otabek estava vermelho mas ainda sim conseguia mostrar uma mistura de emoções em seu rosto. Vergonha, nervosismo, ansiedade, animação. Desviando os olhos das três pessoas que o observavam continuou- E-e, desculpe pela coisa toda n-no sofá de vocês. Eu não queria desrespeitar a casa de vocês, eu só... E-eu não me lembrei de que estávamos na sua sala, não me preocupei com isso e não me contiv-

―Hey garoto, respira! Você fala mais do que eu imaginei... Calma, você não desrespeitou nada! Contanto que nosso gatinho aqui esteja de acordo, vocês podem até transar aqui, não sendo no meu sofá e no meio da minha festa de aniversário...

Yuri e Sara estavam rindo. O rosto de Yuri estava vermelho de vergonha, mas ele estava feliz demais com as palavras de Otabek para se preocupar com isso.

―Ok, eu sei que elas vão te deixar dormir aqui. Agora deixa essas velhas intrometidas ai e vem comigo – Ele puxou o menino do sofá - Vamos aproveitar que somos um dos poucos mais sóbrios e lavar a louça.

Os dois arrumaram a cozinha sempre aproveitando para trocar olhares. Resistindo ao desejo de puxar o moreno para si e beija-lo novamente, Yuri se encostou na bancada da pia e observou o outro guardar alguns pratos na parte mais alta do armário. Depois de observar os movimentos do outro por mais de um minuto ele teve que desviar o olhar quando sentiu sua cueca ficar um pouco apertada. Depois de limpar a garganta começou a falar: 

―Bem... Nós já acabamos a cozinha. Você está sóbrio para dirigir ou vai dormir aqui?

Otabek virou-se em sua direção e respondeu:

―Olha, estou sóbrio faz um tempo já. Eu poderia dirigir... – Seus olhares ficaram conectados por alguns segundos e ele percebeu Otabek olhá-lo de alto à baixo antes de continuar – Mas estava pensando em aceitar a oferta e dormir aqui.

―Aah. Bem, seria o mais inteligente. É perigoso dirigir por ai essa hora. Não quero uma ligação da polícia ou do hospital falando que alguma coisa idiota aconteceu.

―Um-Huum... -Ele não sabia quando tinha caminhado até Otabek, mas os dois estavam frente à frente agora. O moreno estava com um tom de voz mais baixo quando continuou. – Yura?

―O que?

― Eu não te pedi aquela hora... Mas eu posso te beijar?

Sem responder, ele ergueu um pouco mais a cabeça e suavemente beijou o moreno. Depois de alguns segundos apenas dando selinhos rápidos e fazendo carícias no rosto um do outro os dois se abraçaram e aprofundaram o beijo. 

As mãos do loiro passaram pelas costas do moreno, arranhando-as levemente. Junto com um suspiro Otabek puxou com cuidado os cabelos da nuca do outro, sendo pego de surpresa pela reação que obteve. Sem pestanejar Yuri pressionou seu corpo contra o do garoto em seus braços. 

Por um momento Otabek fastou os lábios dos do menino vermelho à sua frente e colocando uma mão em cada ombro dele impulsionou-se para cima. Depois do segundo inicial de confusão, Yuri percebeu que o moreno estava sentando-se na bancada e havia deixado propositalmente um espaço entre suas pernas para que ele se aproximasse.

Os dois mantiveram contato visual enquanto as mãos de Yuri acariciavam os joelhos do mais velho. Então, lentamente, subiram para as coxas firmes do moreno, para logo em seguida seguirem, ainda mais vagarosamente, para sua cintura. Com uma mão de cada lado da cabeça do loiro, Otabek fazia círculos no couro cabeludo dele enquanto o puxava para perto de si. 

Ao mesmo tempo que ele estava nervoso, Yuri queria sentir o moreno cada vez mais perto de si. O beijo continuou assim por vários minutos, os dois explorando um o corpo do outro, sem nunca passarem da linha da cintura. Quando Otabek segurou a mão do loiro, que repousava em suas costas e a empurrou levemente para baixo, Yuri levou um pequeno susto, mas obedeceu o comando e começou a acariciar a parte baixa das costas do mais velho. 

Depois de apertar com força as duas coxas do menino sentado à sua frente forçou-se a interrompeu o beijo. Os dois estavam sem fôlego. Quando se recuperou um pouco Yuri começou a falar:

― Eu só estou muito cansado agora e também não queria dar o gostinho da vitória para aquelas duas... Então, podemos ficar só nisso por hoje?

―Ahh, C-claro! Desculpe. – O moreno não havia percebido, mas estava puxando o corpo do menino entre suas pernas para perto de si, com os calcanhares cruzados na cintura do outro. – E-eu, bem. Ok. Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. Se você me arranjar um lugar para dormir eu ficaria muito grato... J-já volto.

Encostado na parede, sozinho, ele respirou profundamente algumas vezes antes de conseguir se acalmar e fazer sua ereção desaparecer. Ele já havia saído com alguns caras antes e odiava esse sentimento de frustração sexual que fica pairando no ar quando se começa a ficar com alguém.

Depois, com a ajuda de Mila ele encheu um colchão de ar e deixou-o para Otabek, indo deitar-se no sofá.

Com as luzes apagadas os dois dormiram rapidamente. Mas pelo visto ele havia se espremido no colchão de solteiro em algum momento da noite e agora estava abraçado à Otabek.

Sendo tirado de seus devaneios por barulhos vindos da cozinha mexeu-se com cuidado para não acordar o menino a sua frente e foi em direção à cozinha.

―Bom dia flor do dia! Não quis acordar vocês, estavam tão bonitinhoooos!

Mila estava fazendo ovos mexidos e ouvia uma música baixinho no celular.

―Ai, fala mais baixo, mulher! Eu preciso de água... E não sei como lidar com as memórias de ontem, foi tudo tão vergonhoso!

Pegando seu copo de água ele sentou-se à mesa e encostou a testa na mesa.

―Hey, nem me venha com essa. Você não estava bêbado o suficiente para estar reclamando nesse nível. E eu não deixaria você fazer algo do qual realmente se arrependeria... Você só foi, bem... Um pouco mais sincero consigo mesmo do que o normal...

―Aaaaah! Isso não me ajuda Mila, você sabe né?! Admitir que beijaria ele tanto eu estando sóbrio quanto bêbado não melhora o fato de ter subido no colo de uma pessoa na primeira vez que ficamos!

― Tá bem... Digamos que você não foi o exemplo de pessoa controlada. Mas vocês dois fizeram isso e pelo que eu vi não foi nada que ele não quisesse. Não me olha com essa cara! Você está falando a meses desse cara e agora quer que eu acredite que foi uma coisa de momento? Por favor né querido!

― Idiota! Não estou falando disso... Eu só... Bem, não sei se tenho como lidar com um relacionamento agora.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Mila começou a arrumar a mesa para o café da manhã, pela quantidade de pratos eles teriam mais de 6 pessoas comendo ali.

―Você não precisa lidar com um agora... Só seja sincero com você e com ele e veja onde as coisas levam.

Logo as outras pessoas que estavam na casa acordaram e todos começaram a comer. Yuri sentou-se ao lado de Otabek e eles não conversaram muito.

Depois do café Yuri aceitou a carona oferecida por Otabek e foram em silêncio até a casa do mais novo. Quando desceu da moto em frente à sua casa e virou-se para se despedir do moreno, ele já estava sem capacete e foi mais rápido. Depositou um selinho nos lábios do loiro e colocou novamente o capacete.

―Até semana que vem, obrigado por me chamar para a festa.

O coração de Yuri não se acalmou enquanto caminhava na direção da casa ou enquanto falava com Victor e Yuuri. Ele sentiu seu coração agitado durante aquele dia todo e foi dormir com um pequeno sorriso e um aperto no peito.

 

______________

 

Yuri fingia não prestar atenção no que acontecia ao seu redor enquanto olhava para a tela de seu celular. Naquele dia havia acordado mais cedo e irritado do que o de costume e se arrumou para sair sem raciocinar detalhadamente no processo. Não queria pensar novamente acerca do momento no qual ia encarar o menino que ele havia beijado na semana anterior.

Depois do ocorrido na festa ele e Otabek não haviam mais se visto. O moreno estava em semana de provas na faculdade e Yuri já havia terminado o ano letivo, sem ficar de recuperação, graças as aulas particulares. Porém, mesmo sem a desculpa habitual para que os dois se vissem ou conversassem, ainda mantiveram contato por toda a semana.

Toda vez que o celular tocava seu coração palpitava e ele se via esperando que o assunto fosse a festa de aniversário de suas amigas. Contudo, o mais velho parecia não querer falar sobre o beijo. E se Otabek não fizesse isso, ele também não o faria.

Primeiro Yuri pensou que fosse por vergonha, mas se fosse isso o moreno não teria mandado mensagens logo no dia seguinte. Depois pensou que fosse por que ele não considerava grande coisa beijar outras pessoas e que tudo não havia passado de algo apenas casual. Contudo, a hipótese que mais o abalou foi a de que, talvez, Otabek tivesse se arrependido e quisesse fingir que nada acontecera.

A primeira vez que cogitou isso passou o resto do dia ignorando as mensagens que recebia do outro. Porém, logo rendeu-se e voltou à responde-lo normalmente, não queria demonstrar que estava afetado. Se não respondesse logo Otabek suspeitaria de algo. Afinal, o loiro estava sempre com o celular nas mãos.

Durante os meses nos quais os dois tiveram aulas o mais velho havia ficado mais habituado ao uso do aparelho e agora até o usava com uma regularidade aceitável. As sete últimas fotos de seu instagram ou eram junto com Yuri, ou haviam sido tiradas em sua casa ou eram fotos do moreno tiradas por ele.

Otabek havia passado direto em todos os seus testes, o idiota tinha que ser esperto em tudo e isso só contribuía para a irritação do menino. Afinal, qualquer motivo seria suficiente para ficar ainda mais arisco com o mais velho. Contudo, tinha concordado em sair com o universitário para comemorarem as boas notas dos dois.

Yuri checou novamente o horário na tela de seu celular e amaldiçoou a si mesmo pela décima vez por ter chego tão cedo. Nesse momento escutou passou de alguém vindo em sua direção, já sentindo o irritante e adorável aroma de perfume, ergueu os olhos.

Sua respiração ficou presa no peito quando viu Otabek. Seus olhos percorreram o corpo do moreno e ele pensou nunca o ter visto tão bonito. Ele usava suas botas coturno e uma calça preta justa. Substituindo a rotineira jaqueta de couro, estava vestindo um suéter azul de tricô com gola em V. Quando passou os olhos pelo rosto do mais velho percebeu o olhar desconfortável presente ali e deu-se conta de que devia estar encarando-o a algum tempo. Desviou rapidamente o olhar e fingiu uma tosse.

Depois de alguns segundos Otabek se pronunciou:

―Desculpa ter me atrasado, passei por esse café e pensei que você poderia querer algo para beber... Não sei se você vai gostar... Mas aqui, prove.

Sem responder o loiro estendeu a mão e pegou o copo de material térmico das mãos do outro. Ainda sem fazer contato visual bebericou o líquido quente que lhe fora dada. Quando sentiu o sabor de chocolate amargo com um pouco de creme quase soltou um suspiro. Como ele havia adivinhado?

―Se você não gostar – O moreno esperava alguma reação do outro e estava mordendo a pele do lábio inferior - eu pedi café preto para mim, nós podemos troc-

―NÃO! – Praticamente gritando ele interrompeu a fala do outro enquanto tocava seu antebraço. Assim que percebeu o movimento que havia feito, puxou rapidamente a mão, continuando – Quero dizer, não precisa. E-eu gostei...É doce e quente, mas não chega a ser enjoativo... Obrigado.

Yuri percebeu que o agradecimento pegou o outro de surpresa e observou enquanto ele desviava o olhar e passava as mãos pela nuca. Esse gesto o fez lembrar da sensação de ter os próprios dedos naquela parte do corpo do moreno, sentir os cabelos aparados curtos contra a própria pele. Emburrado com a lembrança franziu o cenho e começou a andar.

―Então, a bebida compensa pelo atraso... Mas vamos logos se não a gente perde o filme.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio por algum tempo. Mas logo começaram a conversar sobre as provas de ambos e sobre algumas roupas que chamavam a atenção do loiro nas vitrines.

Yuri ainda estava chateado com a falta de interesse do moreno em conversar sobre a festa. Sempre que o assunto surgia ele dava um jeito de evitar falar sobre momentos nos quais os dois estivessem sozinhos. Mas a euforia por estarem juntos novamente o fez ignorar esse sentimento.

Chegaram ao cinema pouco antes de a sessão começar e tiveram que correr para seus lugares.

A sala estava praticamente vazia e puderam sentar bem em frente e no meio da tela. As únicas pessoas na sala eram um casal de velhinhos bem pra baixo deles e algumas pessoas sozinhas espalhadas pela sala.

Assim que o filme começou Yuri percebeu que não deviam ter pego o primeiro filme do horário, sem nem ao menos olhar qual fosse. Agora ele estava preso em duas horas de um drama bem parado.

Antes dos primeiros quinze minutos de filme ele já havia comido toda a pipoca e estava jogado na cadeira, com os braços folgadamente colocados sobre os dois encostos.

Em uma cena excepcionalmente calma sentiu algo encostar em seu dedo mindinho.

Ele congelou.

Ainda com os olhos na tela sentiu mais um dedo ser tocado. Preguiçosamente movimentou seu mindinho e anelar para também se aproximarem dos de Otabek, entrelaçando os dois dedos entre os do outro.

Ele não precisava virar o rosto para saber que o moreno olhava para ele. Mordeu o lábio inferior e agradeceu pelas luzes escuras esconderem o vermelho que sentia se apoderar de seu rosto. Logo sua mão estava totalmente entrelaçada na do garoto ao seu lado.

Quando sentiu que os olhos do moreno estavam novamente na tela do cinema ousou olhá-lo. Otabek estava calmo e fazia pequenos círculos com o polegar na parte de cima da mão de Yuri.

Antes que percebesse ele havia se inclinado, apenas quando o moreno virou o rosto e Yuri sentiu sua a respiração batendo em seu rosto, que percebeu o que estava fazendo.

Otabek não fechou os olhos e ficou parado por apenas um segundo. Então, muito lentamente, começou a se inclinar enquanto revezava entre encarar os olhos verdes e a boca entreaberta do loiro.

Yuri lembrou-se da semana que passara e de como Otabek havia apenas ignorado o último beijo deles. Sentindo raiva dele e de si mesmo, por quase repetir o ato que tanto o havia desestabilizado, soltou a mão do mais velho e se levantou indo em direção a saída da sala de cinema.

Já estava quase gritando de nervoso, seu coração batia rápido no peito. Tanto pela recente proximidade com o moreno quanto pelo desespero que crescia. Ele precisava sair dali.

Abriu as portas com força e marchou para fora do cinema. Não enxergava os rostos que se viravam em sua direção e ouvia o moreno que corria atrás de si, mas apenas apertou ainda mais o passo indo em direção ao estacionamento do shopping.

― Yuri, espera! Hey! O que aconteceu?! Para de correr! – Otabek estava logo atrás de si e conseguiu alcança-lo, segurando seu braço. – Você está passando mal?

―Não! Eu não estou doente, eu só quero ir embora. – Yuri não olhava nos olhos do outro. Ele se continha para não começar a gritar e sair correndo novamente.

―Quer que eu te leve? Você não parece bem, sério... – Delicadamente Otabek usou a mão livre para segurar seu queixo e virar-lhe o rosto para que se olhassem. - Eu posso te levar na enfermaria do shopp-

―Não precisa me olhar assim, eu não estou morrendo e sei me cuidar. Eu só – Sua voz havia abrandando-se e ele precisou desviar o olhar para que resistisse ao desejo de atirar-se nos braços daquele menino que parecia brincar com seus sentimentos – só quero ficar longe de você.

Assim que as palavras saíram de seus lábios ele sentiu o aperto afrouxar em seu braço. As mãos de Otabek caíram nas laterais de seu corpo e seu rosto ficou indecifrável. Por um segundo Yuri pensou que ele fosse começar a berrar e ficar bravo. Porém o que aconteceu deixou-o ainda mais triste.

O moreno apenas manteve o semblante fechado e acenou com a cabeça.

―Se é isso que você queria desde o começo...Devia ter dito logo.

Muito depois de ver as costas do mais velho se afastando ele ainda permaneceu ali. Só quando o clima começou a esfriar que colocou as mãos nos bolsos e caminhou decidido para casa.

No caminho ele pensou no que tinha acontecido e se convenceu de que se ele não tivesse surtado eles poderiam ter continuado ficando casualmente “Se é isso que você queria desde o começo...Devia ter dito logo”, significava que se ele não quisesse apenas isso, devia ter dito.

O problema é que até aquele momento Yuri ainda não sabia o que queria. Sentia, sim, atração física pelo moreno. Contudo, o pensamento de que para o outro era apenas aquilo e que ele era apenas um entre tantos fazia-o sentir-se mal.

 

 

Chegou em casa ainda devaneando sobre o assunto. Assim que abriu a porta encontrou a casa de pernas para o ar. Muitas caixas espalhadas e Yuuri e Viktor andando de um lado para o outro.

Quando o casal percebeu sua presença correram simultaneamente à seu encontro.

―YURIOOO! Que bom que você chegou! – Viktor estava dando pulinhos. A diferença entre o estado de espírito do casal e de Yuri era quase palpável. – Temos ótimas notícias!

―Querido, aconteceu alg- - Yuuri havia parado um pouco antes do marido e parecia ter percebido a expressão diferente do mais novo. Mas antes que ele pudesse continuar, ou o loiro responder, Viktor continuou:

―Lembra daquela promoção do meu Yu-uuri que nós estávamos esperando? Ele foi promovido hoje!!! – Viktor abraçava o noivo e puxava o menino pela mão. Yuri ainda não havia entendido a situação. Olhava confuso para os dois antes de Viktor continuar - A nossa tão esperada mudança pro Japão vai acontecer ainda esse mês!! Não é ótimo? Você queria tanto ir comer os pratos de lá! E agora que passou direto nas provas finais vai poder até começar a estudar lá!

Ele se deixou puxar para o abraço triplo, ainda em estado de paralisia. Quando percebeu as lágrimas do casal molhando-lhe o rosto começou a tentar se soltar.

― Aaah, seus velhos! Me soltem! Vocês estão me encharcando com essa água salgada nojenta de vocês! – Soltando-se limpou o rosto e percebeu o olhar ainda curioso de Yuuri, pelo visto ele queria perguntar novamente o que havia de errado. – Finalmente convenceu pelo cansaço a te promoverem? Já não era hora. Pelo menos vamos viajar logo!

Começou a sair da sala mas virou-se para o casal que estava sorrindo e se abraçando novamente. Sério? Aqueles dois não se largavam por um segundo?

―Hey, não vá se acostumando... Mas parabéns.

Antes de sair definitivamente do ambiente ele viu Yuuri juntar as mãos e se curvar em um tradicional cumprimento japonês. Logo ouviu os dois rindo e conversando.

O casal já havia conversado com ele sobre essa possibilidade, ele havia apenas esquecido. Contudo, mesmo não conseguindo ficar tão animado quanto gostaria, o momento não podia ser mais do que perfeito. Sem pensar em mais nada despiu-se e tomou uma ducha longa e quente.


	7. Band-Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " _Otabek. Eu coloquei a língua na sua garganta... Não sei o que tem de muito complicado ali para não entender.  
>  _Eu te chamei pra um encontro e segurei sua mão no cinema, eu também não sei o que nisso te fez querer sair correndo.  
>  Os dois lados da linha ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. "

Ele via os lábios do loiro se mexendo, mas não escutava as palavras que eram ditas. A expressão de Yuri estava assustadora, ele agitava as mãos no ar e gesticulava apontando para Otabek.

Sem entender o que estava acontecendo começou a sentir lágrimas em seus olhos, o outro menino havia parado de se mexer e agora sorria sarcasticamente.

_Olhe só, você já está até lacrimejando! Pelo jeito finalmente entendeu que eu não quero nada com você - As palavras começaram a fazer sentido para Otabek, mas no mesmo instante ele soube que preferia não ouvi-las. Seu peito doía - Precisou de todo esse tempo para cair na real?! Por que eu ia querer algo com alguém como você? Cinema? Sério?! O que viria depois? Um pedido de namoro?!

Finalmente as lágrimas começaram a correr por seu rosto, o vento tocou as gotas e fez Otabek tremer. Ele queria ir embora, correr para longe das palavras que feriam seu coração, mas seu corpo não se movia. Com um arrepio na coluna ele percebeu que já sabia o que o mais novo diria, ele havia repetido isso para si mesmo inúmeras vezes aquela semana.

_Ooh, você realmente achou que eu iria namorar com você? Que inocente. Eu mal te beijei e você já está aí chorando por mim! Imagina se eu tivesse te comido aquele dia? – Ele viu quando Yuri fingiu um arrepio e colocou a língua para fora - Bem que você teria gostado não é mesmo? Se eu tivesse estômago pra isso, você teria me deixado te tocar e ainda teria gemido meu nome, não é Beka?

Sua cabeça doía e ele tentava ir embora. Otabek implorava que o outro parasse de falar assim e chamava seu nome, mas nenhum som saía de sua boca.

Ele tentava desviar seus olhos do menino que ria em sua frente, mas todas as suas tentativas eram frustradas.

Então sentiu um toque em seu ombro e não se conteve, começou a se debater. Quando abriu os olhos enxergou através de uma cortina molhada o rosto de seu companheiro de apartamento.

Chris o encarava com o semblante preocupado, não era a primeira vez naquela semana que tinha que vir acordar o moreno de algum pesadelo.

Otabek piscou algumas vezes antes de reconhecer completamente o amigo. Seus olhos estavam pesados com as lágrimas prontas à cair.

Para a surpresa do de olhos verdes, o moreno abraçou sua cintura e começou a soluçar e a balbuciar algumas palavras sem sentido.

_Calma Otabek... Foi só um sonho. Nada disso é real... – Depois do primeiro segundo de espanto Chris havia começado a fazer pequenos círculos na cabeça do homem agarrado a si – Eu sei que você não quer falar sobre o que aconteceu... Mas eu estou aqui, ok? Se você precisar de mais uma semana, que seja, mas você não pode continuar guardando pra si o que quer que tenha acontecido... Calma, calma...

Os dois continuaram assim por quase uma hora até que Otabek caísse no sono novamente.

Na manhã seguinte Chris acordou antes do amigo. Estava decidido a entender o que tinha acontecido.

Havia mais de uma semana que o moreno estava estranho. Ele quase não comia e praticamente só saia do quarto para ir ao banheiro.

Nas poucas vezes que trocaram palavras ele parecia completamente aéreo e quase não esperava que Chris terminasse de falar antes de voltar para seu quarto.

Eles não eram propriamente íntimos, mas ele era o mais próximo de um melhor amigo que Otabek possuía. E já moravam juntos a tempo suficiente para que percebesse quando algo estivesse errado.

Quando a água para o café estava quase fervendo ele escutou movimentos vindos do chuveiro. Bom, pelo menos ele estava tomando banho. Talvez depois da noite de ontem tivesse melhorado.

Porém suas esperanças desapareceram no momento que ele viu o rosto do moreno. Ele estava pálido. Seu rosto marcado por olheiras profundas que indicavam que a noite de sono não havia sido nada frutífera

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos em silêncio. Logo Otabek sentiu os braços do outro em seu torso e o calor de seu corpo relaxando-o. Seus ombros caíram e seus braços foram para os lados do amigo. Os dois nunca haviam passado por algum momento como aquele, mas de alguma maneira Otabek sabia que podia ser sincero.

Ele não queria mais chorar, depois de pensar no assunto, lhe parecia ridículo.

_Eu estou aqui com você. Está tudo bem se você quiser chorar. – Chris passava as mãos nas costas dele e olhava para longe.

Novamente sua respiração começou a ficar pesada. Mas ele não chorou. Deu um último abraço e se fastou.

Fazendo sinal de que estava bem sentou-se à mesa e esperou que o café ficasse pronto.

Depois de alguns minutos comendo em silencio Chris começou a falar:

_Bem... Não que eu não vá continuar te consolando. Mas eu posso saber o que aconteceu para que eu te visse chorar pela primeira vez em... Bem, desde sempre?

_Eu não estava chorando.

Chris revirou os olhos e segurando um garfo entre os dedos apontou para o moreno.

_Ok, era apenas um cisco. E eu sou a pessoa mais idiota que você conhece. Sério Otabek, faz uma semana que você está de férias e eu não te vi sair nem para ir comprar discos. Para você ter uma noção de como eu estou preocupado, eu escutei você murmurando ontem de noite e quando cheguei no seu quarto você me abraçou. Você me abraçou duas vezes em um período de menos de doze horas... Vamos concordar que tem alg-

_Chris, chega. Eu estou bem... Eu só estava reagindo exageradamente a uma coisa que aconteceu, mas eu já percebi isso e agora acabou.

Nesse momento Otabek fungou e encarou o próprio copo.

_Tudo bem. Vamos falar de algo bom! –Chris ainda parecia desconfortável, mas tentava estampar um sorriso - Como tem sido as aulas com aquele tal de Yura? Será que vê-lo não te ajud-

Congelado em seu lugar Otabek prendeu a respiração. Tentando evitar falar sobre o que estava rodeando sua cabeça pareceu atrair exatamente o assunto. O mais velho percebeu a súbita mudança na postura do outro e parou de falar. Depois de pensar por alguns segundos continuou:

_Não me diga que é por causa dele que você está assim... Sério, eu vou ter que ir falar com ele? Meus dons estão mais na área de sedução, mas eu treinei um pouco de karatê e posso resolver as coi-

_Para. Não é assim... Ele não fez nada. Bem, não tinha nada para ele fazer. – o moreno suspirou e decidiu que era melhor explicar o que acontecera logo. Depois de ter chorado nos braços de seu companheiro de apartamento, lhe devia algumas respostas – Olha, eu comecei a gostar dele, ok? E eu pensei que ele gostasse de mim também. Mas depois de nós nos beijarmos ele começou a ficar estranho e no meio das conversas parecia sempre estar incomodado com alguma coisa... Bem, eu o chamei para sair. Fui ingênuo e achei que ele estivesse me correspondendo. Pensei que nós fossemos fazer disso algo sério e regular. Mas quando eu segurei sua mão e tentei beijá-lo...

Otabek teve eu parar de falar por alguns segundos. Ele estava tentando não se abalar novamente, mas apenas a lembrança do garoto fugindo o entristecia. Ele havia literalmente corrido para longe e dito que queria ficar longe. Depois de se acalmar novamente continuou:

_Ele saiu da sala e quando eu fui tentar conversar... Ele disse q-que queria ficar longe de mim. Eu sei que parece patético. Mas eu nunca tinha me sentido assim. Você sempre dormia com pessoas diferentes antes de começar a namorar... Mas eu não sou assim, e eu me joguei em cima dele na primeira oportunidade. Sinceramente, eu fui deplorável. Ele deve ter se arrependido e tentado manter a amizade, por isso concordou em sair comigo. Mas eu tive que ir lá e... Como eu faço pra isso passar?

Com o rosto entre as mãos ficou em silêncio novamente. Seu peito doía e ele sentia que poderia vomitar. Quando você lê sobre romances e casais com final feliz ninguém te avisa que no meio disso existem crises existenciais e corações partidos. Otabek estava a meses se afundando no sentimento ainda sem nome que crescia dentro dele e apenas quando sentiu seu chão sendo arrancado de debaixo de seus pés e o ar puxado de seus pulmões que se deu conta que estava se apaixonando.

Irremediavelmente e descontroladamente se apaixonando.

Ele nunca pensou que poderia gostar tão facilmente de alguém. Não podia falar uma parte que não gostava no loiro. Até mesmo as partes que o irritavam o faziam sorrir. Pensando sobre como havia sido imaturo ao se entregar assim a um sentimento que ele nem sabia ser recíproco, aceitou o terceiro abraço de Chris.

Ele não sabia à quanto tempo estava balbuciando pedaços de seus pensamentos, mas conseguia se ouvir dizendo:

_Está doendo Chris. Eu tentei , mesmo sabendo que eu sou assim todo fodido. Eu não sei falar sobre como me sinto... e acabo sempre fazendo algo assim... Eu achei que estivesse melhorando, mas foi só isso acontecer e eu já estou quase surtando... E o pior... é que ele... nunca sentiu nada por mim. Eu não quero mais ser essa coisa estragada...

As frases vinham com longas pausas e Chris não o interrompeu até sentir que ele tinha acabado.

_Otabek, eu sei que dói. Mesmo que você tenha percebido da pior maneira, se apaixonar sempre traz riscos e dores. Obrigado por ter me falado tudo isso, eu sei como é difícil. Eu posso parecer assim, mas eu me apaixono sim. E todas as vezes eu me jogo de cabeça. – Ouvir a voz do outro o estava acalmando. Mas Otabek continuava com a respiração irregular. – Vai doer por um tempo. Talvez por um bom tempo. Mas você vai conseguir passar por isso. Olha pra mim. Se ele não te quis, ele é um idiota. Você é a pessoa mais dedicada e fofa desse mundo. Sério. Não acredito que ele está fazendo isso com você...

_Ele não fez nada. Eu fiz tudo sozinho... Eu que decidi que gostava dele e resolvi que ele gostava de mim também.

_Otabek, agora não é o momento de ser justo, ou de defender ele. – Chris olhava para o amigo, que já estava com a respiração controlada. – É hora de comprar sorvete e falar mal dele. Você está permitido a ver filmes horríveis e falar mal deles também!

Os dois começaram a rir e um pouco do peso que estava sobre os ombros de Otabek se desfez. Falar sobre aquilo realmente havia ajudado e agora ele podia ver o quanto estava sendo afetado por tudo isso. Repentinamente levantou-se e terminando seu café falou:

_Quer saber? Você está certo!

O rosto de Chris se iluminou e ele começou a agitar os braços.

_Eu sei que estou! E chega, nós vamos sair! – vendo o olhar desconfiado do outro continuou – Calma, nós só vamos passar na sorveteria pegar sorvete, um de cada sabor, e depois voltar e ver Netflix o resto do dia!

Sem metade do entusiasmo do outro, Otabek assentiu e foi trocar de roupa e lavar o rosto. Estava na hora de voltar à vida real.

Eles só comiam sorvete e viam TV juntos quando Chris estava deprimido, então ele entendeu que era o modo como o amigo entendia que poderia animá-lo. Sem pensar muito mais, ele terminou de se arrumar e logo saíram.

 

 

_Não acredito que a fila está deste tamanho! Parece que a cidade toda decidiu tomar sorvete bem na sorveteria do nosso bairro.

Chris reclamava com um tom de voz animado. Ele havia feito piadas e se esforçado o máximo para fazer Otabek rir, durante todo o caminho eles pararam para tirar fotos e até tinham passado na loja de discos para que o moreno visse as novidades.

Eles estavam na fila à alguns minutos quando Otabek reconheceu o a risada de Yuri. Primeiro ele congelou por alguns segundos antes de pensar estar apenas ouvindo coisas. Mas quando ouviu a voz do menor proferir alguns xingamentos seguidos por mais risadas não teve como negar.

Virou-se em direção as mesas e logo o viu.

Ele tinha o cabelo preso em um coque e estava de frente para uma menina, que Otabek logo reconheceu como sendo Mila, e um outro homem. Ele tinha a pele clara e o cabelo escuro e curto arrumado em um topete.

Os tres riam e Mila parecia zombar de algo que o homem havia dito enquanto Yuri apenas xingava os dois.

_Finalmente consegui pedir.. Hey, Otabek. O que foi? Otabek?!

Mesmo ouvindo a voz de Chris ele não se mexeu. Ao ouvir o nome de Otabek sendo chamado Yuri virou a cabeça na direção dos dois. Quando ele viu o moreno, assustou-se e ficou de pé. Os outros dois na mesa seguiram seu olhar e também se calaram. O homem de cabelos escuros parecia confuso, mas Mila mostrava preocupação misturada com raiva enquanto alternava o olhar entre o amigo e Otabek.

_Ai meu deus... É ele neh? Puta que pariu, eu sou muito burro em te trazer aqui... Otabek?!

Sem terminar de escutar o que o outro estava falando pegou a sacola com sorvetes da mão do amigo e deu as costas para a mesa que antes observava.

Os dois seguiram em silêncio até o apartamento. Chris logo dormiu no sofá e Otabek ficou sozinho vendo um filme horrível de comédia. A tela de seu celular piscou algumas vezes em cima da mesa. Sem pensar muito foi até o aparelho e destravou a tela, podendo ler rapidamente a mensagem:

“nós precisamos conversar”

-Yura

 

 

O caminho de volta para casa foi silencioso. Chris estava sentindo-se culpado pelo encontro dos dois. Mesmo que Otabek repetisse que estava tudo bem, ele continuava pedindo desculpas.

Uma semana passou sem que nada mais acontecesse. Otabek estava melhor e tentava manter-se ocupado e produtivo durante o tempo que anda tinha de férias. Depois de uma semana seu celular recebeu mais duas mensagens de Yuri. Não que ele as tenha lido. Na verdade, ele havia visto o remetente e bloqueado o celular.

Seu companheiro de apartamento continuava tratando-o com cuidado e não tinha dormido fora nenhuma noite naqueles dias.

_Sério, cara. Eu to bem! Você pode ir, para com essa graça. – Com um livro em uma mão e na outra uma colher de pau que usava para mexer algo em uma panela, continuou – Daqui a pouco você vai entrar em combustão, já faz o que? Quatro dias que você não transa?!

_Otabek, eu não to brincando. Se você precisar eu fico aqui. – O de olhos verdes havia acabado de receber uma mensagem do namorado avisando que a irmã dele já havia ido embora. Chris ficou animado por alguns minutos, falando sem parar sobre como estava com saudades. De repente ele parou a alguns passos do moreno que praticamente o ignorava e havia se convencido de que não deveria deixá-lo sozinho. – E a propósito, faz oito dias.

Ainda sem parar de mexer o conteúdo da panela que estava no fogo o moreno revirou os olhos.

_Só não te chamo para ir comigo por que você já deixou clara sua opinião sobre menag- Foi calado com um olhar penetrante de Otabek. Os dois já haviam tido aquela conversa antes. Chris não tinha problemas em dividir, além disso, seu namorado sempre achara seu companheiro de apartamento bonito. A questão estava com o moreno, mas ele não conseguia sentir atração sexual por alguém sem antes conhecê-lo bem. – Enfiiiim, já sei que você vai ignorar toda a diversão. Mas eu realmente não tenho certeza sobre te deixar aqui sozinho...

_Pode ir. Eu não estou doente! Já faz um tempo que você ta bancando a minha babá. Vai logo, antes que eu te faça assistir mais um documentário.

Erguendo as duas mãos em frente ao peito Chris deu um passo para trás. Otabek apenas acenou com a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para o livro que estava lendo.

Depois de alguns minutos o outro menino já havia saído, ele decidiu arrumar a mesa mesmo assim e servir-se do que acabara de preparar. Macarrão com molho vermelho não era sua comida favorita, mas era uma das refeições mais rápidas e decentes que ele sabia fazer.

Depois de algumas garfadas seu celular apitou. Apenas ignorou aquele som, Chris provavelmente queria saber se ele estava bem, antes de começar a tirar a roupa do namorado.

Mais garfadas e mais mensagens. Aquilo estava ficando irritante, ele jurava que iria ignorar o companheiro por uma semana se ele continuasse daquele jeito.

Depois de terminar de jantar e lavar a louça, finalmente pegou seu celular. Mas ao desbloquear a tela o número que havia enviado as mensagens era desconhecido. Sentando-se de qualquer jeito no sofá da sala abriu sua caixa de mensagens. Ainda ignorando o sinal de mensagem não lida ao lado do contato de Yuri abriu as do número desconhecido.

“Vc deve sr muit burro”

“Ou mt idiota”

“Nao. Eu q devo ser. eu até incentivei o baixinho a te dar uma chance”

“Por sinal, aqui é a menina que vv foi na festa. A dona do sofá onde você pegou meu amigo”

“o loiro lembra”

O cenho de Otabek enrugou-se. Por aquilo ele não estava esperando.

“Poisé. Além de iludir meu gatinho e fazer ele gostar de vc pra depoi só agir como se n fosse nada, vc nem ao menos qur esclarecer as coisas”

“Puta q pariu”

“Vc sabe o quanto foi difícil pra ele te enviar aquelas mensagns”

“?”

“Fodasse você é o pior! Ainda bem que ele ta indo embora pra bem longe”

“N vai precisar ficar te encontrando por ai mais”

“E era a primeira vez que”

As mensagens tinham um espaço de poucos segundos, porém, a última mensagem vinha com cerca de 10 minutos de diferença.

“Otabek, aqui é a Sara. Vou apagar essas mensagens e você pode ignorá-las também. Depois de você não aparecer para encontrar com Yuri... Bem, eles vieram pra casa e beberam um pouco de mais. Yuri está dormindo no sofá a Mila roubou seu número para te mandar isso. Olha, por mim eu nem te explicaria tudo isso, você não fez nada para merecer. Mas já que foi a minha namorada que fez a bagunça... ”

“Passar bem”

Ele não conseguiu se mexer por alguns segundos. Depois de processar o conteúdo daquelas mensagens correu abrir as mensagens velhas de Yuri.

“Hey, talvez eu tenha sido um pouco exagerado aquele dia no shopping... Pode ser que eu não tenha conseguido me explicar e acabei ficando puto com você. Eu só queria te falar que final de semana que vem eu vou viajar e vai ser para longe. Mila e Georgi me falaram para não ir embora brigado com você.”

As mãos de Otabek tremiam. Ele não podia acreditar no que estava lendo. Viajar para onde? Por quanto tempo? Georgi? Ele sabia que não devia estar afetado daquela maneira, mas seu coração já havia sido tomado pelo remorso por não ter lido aquilo antes. Talvez se ele tivesse lido, talvez...

Mas ainda havia outra mensagem. Enviada cerca de 20 minutos depois da primeira.

“Vou estar naquela sorveteria que você me viu hoje. Amanhã 16:00h.”

É claro que ele já havia perdido o encontro, mesmo assim olhou para o horário: 200:32h. Será que Yuri havia esperado por ele? Mila estava junto? Espera, Mila! O que ela tinha dito mesmo? “fazer ele gostar de vc” “E era a primeira vez que” “pra bem longe” ?

Ele estava perdido. Justo quando as coisas estavam começando a voltar ao normal, quando pensar em Yuri estava se tornando suportável... Aquelas mensagens haviam bagunçado sua cabeça. A certeza de que o outro estava apenas brincando consigo começara a enfraquecer. O que realmente estava acontecendo?

As últimas mensagens diziam que Yuri estava na casa delas. Eram de menos de vinte minutos. Pegando seu capacete e chaves, jogou o celular no bolso e saiu rapidamente do apartamento.

 

Ele nunca tinha corrido tanto e ao mesmo tempo tudo parecia estar andando muito devagar. Mal desligou a moto e saltou para a calçada, as luzes estavam acessas e ele não demorou em apertar a campainha.

Ouviu movimentações dentro da casa e em seguida a porta se abriu. Depois do primeiro segundo de dúvida a mulher de cabelos longos e morenos fez uma careta.

_Não mandei aquilo para que você viesse aqui! – Mal abriu a porta e começou a fechá-la novamente.

Segurando a porta com uma das mãos Otabek não se deixou ser trancado para fora e ignorado.

_Eu sei que não. Mas eu não entendi nada. O Yuri que fugiu de mim quando eu tentei algo com ele. Eu... Quero falar com ele.

Deixando a porta ser aberta novamente a menina parecia olhar com pena para Otabek. Ela passou a mão pelo rosto e soltou um suspiro.

_Parece que vocês dois são idiotas... Aquele menino tinha certeza de que você estava evitando o assunto. Que queria algo casual e não iria falar sobre isso com ele. – vendo o olhar de dúvida no rosto do moreno, ergueu uma sobrancelha – Você realmente não viu erro nenhum nisso, não é? O Yuri pode parecer seguro de si, ainda mais por estar sempre irritado... Mas ele precisa de confirmações às vezes. E pro seu azar, essa foi uma das vezes.

Os dois permaneceram apenas olhando um para o outro.

Sara parecia estar com pena do moreno. Mesmo que sua companheira tenha tomado as dores do amigo sem pensar duas vezes, ela havia permanecido mais racional. Algo naquele problema todo parecia errado e ela não via motivos para achar que Otabek era um “manipulador gostoso e desalmado que só veio para roubar os corações de jovens sexualmente frustrados” como sua namorada o via.

Otabek, claro, não sabia de tudo isso. Para ele a única realidade que existia era seu sentimento crescente pelo loiro e a aparente resposta positiva dele. Nunca passou por sua cabeça ser necessário falar sobre o beijo, ele já havia chamado-o para um encontro, não tinha?! Eles deram as mãos e viram um filme... Para o universitário eles estavam construindo algo sério, talvez um namoro em um futuro próximo. Mas não, o loiro havia fugido e deixado claro que queria ficar longe. Tudo havia sido um erro. Ele tinha enganado-se novamente, visto o que não existia...

_Querido, calma. Você não imaginou coisas... Só que você e Yuri enxergam as coisas de maneira diferente – Ele não sabia quando tinha começado a falar em voz alta, mas a resposta da menina a sua frente o pegou de surpresa.

_Sara, por favor, você pode chamar ele? Eu não vi as mensagens dele até agora pouco. E-eu... Preciso falar com ele.

_Ele já foi.

Embora? Pro aeroporto? Pra casa?

_Ele precisava arrumar mais algumas coisas, o vôo é amanha cedo...

Murmurando um “obrigado” por entre a viseira do capacete recém colocado correu de volta para sua moto.

 

 

Depois de chegar à casa do loiro foi rapidamente até a porta, porém não chamou nem tocou a campainha. Ele havia tomado decisões sem pensar e dirigido de um lugar para o outro, mas assim que virou na rua da casa de Yuri sua racionalidade começou a ser ativada novamente. De que adiantava? Ele estava correndo atrás do rastro de Yuri como uma criança corre atrás de uma bolha de sabão.

Ela é linda e te faz sentir-se bem, mas você sabe que ela vai estourar. Qual o objetivo de correr atrás de uma bolha que logo iria embora?! Pelo seu orgulho? Para saber que não foi culpa dele? E depois, depois de conversarem, como seria?

Caminhou até a lateral da casa e sentou-se encostado na parede. Desbloqueando a tela do celular abriu a lista de contatos e ficou alguns segundos encarando a foto do loiro. Ele segurava sua gata e estava com o semblante sério. O moreno gostava daquela foto pois sabia que apenas um segundo depois o outro menino havia começado a sorrir. Aquele sorriso não tinha ficado gravado na foto, era só de Otabek.

Apertou o botão de chamada. A linha chamou uma, duas, quatro vezes e nada de Yuri atender. Quando o moreno estava prestes a finalizar a chamada a linha ficou em silêncio para logo após ele ouvir o som de um miado de gato. Aquilo significava que o loiro havia atendido, não é?!

_Yuri? – Ele falou baixo, quase como se tentasse fingir que não estava falando. – Eu fui até a casa de Mila. Desculpa, só vi as suas mensagens agora pouco... Eu estava com medo do que você pudesse falar e não tive coragem antes...

_Sério cara? Você foi até a casa das velhas?! Mila te deixou sair vivo de lá?

Mesmo que ele tenha ignorado metade do que o moreno havia dito, a voz do outro lado da linha parecia um pouco cansada, mas não furiosa. O que já é um bom começo em se tratando de Yuri.

_Eu sei... Não pensei muito antes de ir prá lá. E foi com a Sara que eu conversei, pelo visto Mila estava dormindo.

“Consigo imaginar o porquê” foi a resposta sussurada do outro menino.

_Ahh – Otabek limpou a garganta - você disse que ia viajar. Eu também não gostaria que você fosse enquanto estamos... Assim... Não sei você, mas acho que nós dois entendemos algumas coisas erradas.

_Otabek. Eu coloquei a língua na sua garganta... Não sei o que tem de muito complicado ali para não entender.

_Eu te chamei pra um encontro e segurei sua mão no cinema, eu também não sei o que nisso te fez querer sair correndo.

Os dois lados da linha ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

_Por que sua moto está na frente da minha casa? – O moreno levou um susto com a volta repentina da voz do loiro, novamente saindo do celular em seu ouvido. Ele já havia se esquecido de onde estava.

_Ah... Bem, eu estou sentado encostado no muro da sua casa. Posso ir embora se você quiser.

_Não, tudo bem. Os velhos foram em uma despedida com alguns amigos deles... Você quer entrar?

Otabek acenou com a cabeça, quando não recebeu uma resposta percebeu que o outro não poderia ver seu movimento e logo respondeu em voz alta:

_Pode ser.

O “clic” indicou que o loiro havia desligado a chamada.

 

_Hey. – Yuri já vestia pijamas. Seu rosto estava com um semblante pesado, mas não dava indícios de ter bebido tanto quanto sua amiga.

Os dois entraram em silêncio e foram sentar-se na sala.

Otabek sentia falta de estar naquela casa. Ele não sabia exatamente o porquê. Talvez fosse o cheiro das velas de Viktor, a calmante visão dos muitos livros de Katsuki na estante ou do sentimento bom que começou a aparecer em seu peito quando sentava ali, junto de Yuri.

Sem que notasse começou a encarar o loiro. Ele usava uma calça cinza de tecido leve com meias pretas por cima da barra, chegando até o meio da panturrilha. Sua camiseta era ao menos dois números mais larga do que precisava e estava muito amassada. O loiro enrolava a barra da camiseta nos dedos e olhava para o outro lado.

_Então você costuma passar o tempo sentado no jardim das outras pessoas? – Ainda sem olhar para o moreno Yuri havia começado a falar. Otabek soltou o ar não tinah percebido ter prendido e desviou o olhar antes que o outro virasse em sua direção. – Eu não sei como tudo isso aconteceu tão rápido e deu tanta merda...

_Não foi tão rápido assim... – Otabek estava nervoso... Não, ele estava ansioso. Ele não tinha certeza de como agir naquela situação e seus sentimentos estavam confusos.

_Tá. Até faz um tempo que a gente se conhece. Mas não tem como negar que em um dia estava tudo bem e em, oque? Dois dias? Alguma coisa nisso ai complicou. E-

_Yuri, desculpa.

Otabek encarou o olhar confuso e um pouco irritado do mais novo.

_Hey, hey. Espera. Por que caralhos você está pedindo desculpas? – Erguendo as duas mãos e franzindo a testa o loiro jogou as costas contra o encosto do sofá no qual estava sentado – Pelo que o Chris disse fui eu que fiz merda aqui.

Foi a vez de Otabek fazer uma expressão confusa.

_Olha, esse cara me ligou faz uns dias... D-depois daquele dia na sorveteria. Ele estava muito puto e gritou comigo. Eu desliguei na cara dele, mas ele me ligou de novo. – O moreno estava em choque e apenas assentia com a cabeça – Bem, ele me disse que eu tinha machucado o melhor amigo dele e que eu merecia as piores transas pelo resto da vida... Talvez ele tenha gritado mais alguma coisa sobre pesadelos e eu desliguei de novo.

Os dois estavam envergonhados. Yuri por confessar que já não estava tão bravo e mesmo assim tinha deixado Sara e Mila pensando o pior sobre Otabek, apenas para não precisar pensar melhor no assunto. Otabek não sabia como lidar com as novas informações e sua mente estava muito agitada.

_Enfim. Parece que eu fiz algo errado. Você não respondeu minhas mensagens e mesmo assim eu fui até lá. Depois de algum tempo a Mila apareceu e me encontrou lá... Bem, eu não tentei explicar pra ela que a culpa era parcialmente minha e... É. Desculpa.

Essas últimas palavras saíram apressadas de seus lábios. Nenhum dos dois sabia muito bem o que fazer a seguir.

_Não acredito que ele tenha te ligado... M-mas, O que eu queria te falar era: Me desculpa. Eu acho que gost-o-ava de você e fiquei nervoso. Eu me sabotei e deixei as coisas piores pra você também...

_Otabek. –Yuri tinha ficado de pé. Quando ele ficava nervoso ele agitava-se e não conseguia ficar parado. – A questão toda ta ai! Eu gostei de ficar com você e eu só me apavorei também... Tá, talvez não SÓ de ficar mas, a questão é. Por que você não falou nada sobre isso? Eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa e só queria falar sobre isso, enquanto que você não parecia ligar...

O loiro havia dado voltas em torno do sofá e falava sem olhar para o universitário. Quando terminou sua fala ele estava de frente para Otabek, atrás do móvel. Ergueu o olhar e esperou a resposta do outro.

_Eu refleti tanto sobre isso que só de pensar eu me sentia te sufocando. – O menino ainda sentado apertava uma mão contra a outra. – B-bem, eu tenho esses problemas às vezes... Eu sinto que estou atrapalhando as pessoas e que quem eu mais quero perto vai, simplesmente, ir embora. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse de nov- ele ficou de pé e foi até Yuri – Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo, eu pensei que nós estávamos começando alguma coisa... Mas então você falou aquilo e eu só...

A dor nos olhos do moreno era visível. Yuri percebeu que ele estava se esforçando para falar algo que lhe era difícil. O loiro tinha sido tão sugado para dentro de toda aquela confusão quanto ele e perceber que no lugar da raiva que ele sentiu, Otabek havia sentido dor e medo. Yuri irritava-se facilmente e explodia tão rápido quanto, mas, mesmo que seu orgulho o impedisse de voltar atrás na maioria das vezes, ele quase sempre percebia quando tinha feito algo errado.

Naquele momento ele sabia que havia exagerado e chamado toda aquela confusão. Tudo poderia ter sido tão fácil...

O loiro contornou o sofá e erguendo uma mão ao aproximar-se de Otabek, colocou-a no rosto do moreno.

De sobressalto o mais velho recuou, mas ao ver a expressão calma no rosto do outro logo se deixou tocar. O contato do loiro era suave contra sua pele.

_Por que tudo é tão complicado, porra? – com os olhos nos lábios do moreno continuou- Você é tão boni-

O som do telefone da casa tocando os tirou daquele momento e logo o clima já havia mudado, os dois saíram do transe no qual pareciam ter entrado.

Revirando os olhos e mordendo o lábio o loiro tirou a mão do rosto do moreno e inclinou a cabeça. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Quando o telefone parou de tocar Yuri comentou:

_Eu não quero mais ir... – Otabek estava tão nervoso com toda a situação que havia esquecido que um dos motivos por ter corrido tanto era a informação de que o mais novo iria embora. Vendo a expressão no olhar do moreno, Yuri continuou – Merda! Eu nem te falei direito sobre isso! Olha, eu juro que não foi planejado... Só foi muita coincidência! Os velhos vão pro Japão, e eu... É, vou junto.

_Aah... Eu meio que sabia que você ia viajar. Só não que para tão longe... B-bem, por quanto tempo?

_Desculpa, eu não sei... M-mas, porra – Por um momento nenhum dos dois queria falar, eles estiveram bem por um segundo e logo tudo estava complicado novamente – Acho que isso não vai dar certo à distância... Mas nós podemos continuar, você sabe – seus olhos voltaram para os lábios do moreno- conversando... s-sendo amigos.

_Claro. Podemos. – Os rostos estavam cada vez mais perto um do outro- Amigos.

Os corpos se moveram e os lábios se tocaram. Toda a angústia e as confusões dos últimos dias foram colocadas naquele contato. As línguas dançavam e falavam muito mais do que qualquer um deles poderia dizer com palavras. Um puxava o corpo do outro para mais perto, Yuri passava as mãos pelo cabelo de Otabek enquanto andava para frente empurrando o outro menino até a parede mais próxima.

O moreno não demorou a colocar uma mão de cada lado do corpo do outro. No momento que Otabek sentiu a mão quente do mais baixo por dentro de sua camiseta, começando a subir por seu abdome, todo seu corpo se arrepiou e ele deixou um pequeno suspiro sair. Ao ouvir o som que veio dos lábios do mais velho Yuri passou a beijar seu pescoço.

Otabek foi trazido para a realidade novamente quando ouviu o telefone tocar. Depois de soltar um suspiro irritado o loiro lhe deu um selinho e deixou-o ali e caminhou até o aparelho que ainda tocava.

Era Viktor, o casal precisava do número do documento de Yuri e estava ligando já havia dez minutos. Os dois meninos trocaram um sorriso e depois de ver o loiro acenar com a cabeça e subir as escadas com o telefone sem fio nas mãos, Otabek caminhou em direção a porta de entrada e fechou-a atrás de si.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **** Eu estou querendo fazer outra fanart dessa fic mas não sei de qual cena... Se você tem uma cena favorita ME FALAAAA ALI NOS COMENTÁRIOS! *****  
> Sei que não é exatamente o que vocês esperavam, mas está no caminho o/ o/  
> Novamente peço miiil perdões pela demora e agradeço por todos os favoritos e os comentários que vocês tem deixado nessa fic! Cada comentário em capítulos mais antigos ou favoritos me dão mais animo. Obrigada por estarem comigo aqui!  
> Beijinhos Beijinhos


	8. Pedro e Jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri já está morando no Japão e tem um namorado  
> Otabek ainda pensa nele mas esta aos poucos se abrindo para outras pessoas

***10 meses depois***  
   
Arrepios percorriam o corpo de Yuri todas as vezes que as unhas do outro garoto lhe arranhavam as costas. Seu corpo estava quente e ele podia sentir o desejo do corpo abaixo do seu. O loiro estava no colo de outra pessoa e ele amava aquilo. A mistura de poder e dominação que era estar sobre alguém e ao mesmo tempo ter a possibilidade de ser dominado a qualquer momento.  
O beijo estava quente e mãos brincavam com seus cabelos soltos. Ele, porém,  não conseguia estar presente completamente naquele momento. Yuri abriu os olhos e espiou o relógio da sala. Ele estava ansioso para contar as novidades para seu amigo e sorriu ao pensar nisso. O menino que o beijava pensou que ele estava sorrindo para si e também deu uma risadinha. O loiro sentiu a barra de sua camiseta ser levantada e uma língua rodear seu mamilo. Soltando um leve suspiro esqueceu por um segundo de suas preocupações e fez carinhos na cabeça do outro menino enquanto rebolava levemente em seu colo. No momento que o outro começou a subir os beijos para seu pescoço Yuri ouviu o toque de seu celular.  
_Hey, Pedro... –Yuri afastou seu lábio do de seu namorado, mas o outro apenas moveu os beijos para sua orelha. – Já chega, você precisa ir... Eu tenho coisas pra fazer.  
_Eu preciso é te convencer a ficar aqui comigo. – Ignorando as tentativas de Yuri de levantar o menino apertava-lhe as coxas – Só mais um pouquinho.  
_Sério, me solta. –Yuri finalmente conseguiu levantar-se e foi em busca de seu celular que havia caído ao lado do sofá – Você sabe que hoje é um dos poucos dias que eu tenho par-  
_Para tirar dúvidas com ele. Eu sei. – O menino sentado no sofá afundou o corpo até estar praticamente deitado no assento. Sua ereção era visível e sua expressão transparecia pura frustração – Eu sei... É que vocês já se falam toda hora pelo celular. Não sei por que você não pode tirar suas dúvidas com alguém da sua sala depois... Ele é tão especial para que você deixe de transar com seu namorado para falar com um cara do outro lado do mundo?  
Yuri já havia desligado o alarme e visto a mensagem que avisava que Otabek já havia saído da aula e em quarenta minutos ele estaria pronto para falar com ele. Ergueu os olhos da tela do celular e encarou o homem a sua frente.  
Era o terceiro namorado do loiro em seus 10 meses de Japão.  
O primeiro havia sido um japonês interessado em aprender português que havia feito amizade com ele. O menino era inteligente, mas não beijava bem. Yuri sentia falta de algo a mais.  
O segundo era um filho de um dos colegas de trabalho de Yuuri. Ele tinha um carro esportivo e passava as noites fora em festas. Yuri não podia negar que foram as quatro semanas mais agitadas de sua vida. Tanto em questão de festas quanto de sexo.  Mas ele era tão burro quanto uma porta, não entendia os sarcasmos do loiro e quando estavam juntos eles faziam pouco mais do que beijar e foder.  
O menino sentado no sofá da casa de Viktor e Yuuri naquele momento era o que havia durado mais tempo em suas mãos. Estavam juntos há quatro meses e as coisas pareciam estar indo bem. Ele tinha o cabelo curto com cachos pretos, olhos castanhos e pele bronzeada da época que morava na praia. Ele era um brasileiro que havia vindo estudar japonês ali. Não entendia o porquê de Yuri sentir tanta falta de seu país. Os dois faziam as aulas de literatura e língua japonesa juntos. Depois de ser incentivado por Otabek a procurar novos amigos, Yuri o convidou para ir ao cinema.  
 Sem perceber o loiro havia deixado um tom de encontro romântico, o que não era sua intenção. Como o outro garoto não era tão idiota e beijava aceitavelmente, Yuri decidiu ir levando.  
 Estava parado olhando para o menino em seu sofá. Aquela não era a primeira vez que os dois falam sobre aquilo.  
_Pedro, você sabe que ele é meu melhor amigo! Que satisfação eu tenho que dar além dessa, porra?! – Yuri devia estar tomando banho naquele momento. Ele não conseguia nem se concentrar totalmente em repreender seu namorado. – Eu realmente tenho que arrumar minhas coisas antes de ele ligar, se não, não vou ter tempo o suficiente para estudar.  
_Ok Yuri – Pedro levantou-se e seguiu o loiro que ia em direção ao banheiro. A casa era pequena e possuía apenas um banheiro- Vou no seu quarto te esperar tomar banho e depois que ele ligar eu vou embora.  
_Você que sabe, então.  
Yuri estava animado. O fuso horário com o país de seu amigo era de doze horas, raramente o horário dele e de Otabek coincidia. Mas nas suas noites de quarta e sexta ele podia falar com o amigo. O moreno tinha apenas a primeira aula e chegava em casa antes das dez da manha, o que significava que eles poderiam conversar até Yuri pegar no sono, o que ocorria por volta das duas da manha.  
Esse era o porquê ele devia estar de banho tomado e pronto para a cama. Não queria perder o pouco tempo que tinha para conversar com o amigo tendo que arrumar seu material ou tomando banho.  
Depois da conversa que tiveram pouco antes de sua partida, os dois começaram a conversar bem mais do que antes. Todos os dias e sobre os mais diferentes assuntos. Se não fosse pelo contato com Otabek, Yuri teria sofrido muito mais pela mudança de países. Várias noites de insônia foram passadas conversando com o moreno, Yuri sabia que isso representava que o outro havia ficado a tarde inteira falando consigo e isso o deixava irritantemente satisfeito.  
Os dois apenas tocavam no assunto de terem sentido uma atração romântica quando faziam piadas sobre isso. Mesmo que Yuri ainda estivesse um pouco atraído pelo amigo, ele não suportaria a ideia de ter um relacionamento á distância. Seus eventuais namorados o ajudavam á passar o tempo e a faculdade o mantinha ocupado nos momentos nos quais Otabek estava dormindo.  
Terminou o banho e enrolou-se em uma toalha qualquer. Quando estava no corredor indo em direção a seu quarto ouviu vozes. Mas assim que segurou a maçaneta da porta para abri-la, as vozes pararam.  
Abrindo a porta pode ver Pedro sorrindo para si, sentado em sua cama, e o rosto de Otabek sem expressão através da tela do computador.  
_Hey?! – Ele estava confuso e irritado com a situação. Por que seu namorado havia atendido a chamada que claramente não era para ele e por que o clima entre aqueles dois não parecia certo.  – Bem, eu ainda tenho que me vestir. Tchau Pedro, até amanh-  
Yuri estava de costas para o computador e para o outro menino. De repente foi puxado e sua boca foi tomada pela do outro.  
_Você fica lindo com o cabelo molhado, bebê.  
_Hey! Você ta louco?! – Yuri empurrou o menino que estava tentando prensá-lo na parede e ficou vermelho de raiva – Primeiro: BEBÊ?! Que bosta é essa agora. Segundo, você é retardado?! O Beka está ali. Agora você é exibicionista?  
_Eu só queria ser fofo com MEU NAMORADO. Se você não lembra disso,EU namoro com você. – gesticulando em direção ao computador continuou irritado – E você ta me mandando embora mas não se importa em se trocar na frente dele... Por que eu deveria me importar se ele está ali quando eu quiser te beijar?!  
Otabek estava em silêncio do outro lado da linha e olhava para baixo, mas não ousava desconectar a chamada. Ele sabia que Yuri ficaria bravo.  
O moreno assistia às últimas aulas daquele dia em outro período para poder falar com Yuri, eram os dias melhores para o loiro e ele havia mentido dizendo que tinha aulas vagas. Ele realmente havia ficado sem aulas naquele horário por cerca de três meses, mas quando a janela foi preenchida ele não queria perder aquele tempo com o amigo.  
Saber que Yuri namorava não o incomodava, ele mesmo tivera alguns encontros e até havia tentado algo com Chris quando este terminou com o namorado. Mas nenhuma das meninas ou meninos com quem saiu o prendeu a atenção por muito tempo. Todos queriam mais do que beijos e ele não se sentia confortável com fazer sexo com alguém sem ter um sentimento mais profundo.  
Incrivelmente a pessoa que havia sido mais insistente para que fizessem sexo havia sido a mesma que tinha sido mais compreensiva com seus motivos, Chris.  
Cerca de três meses depois de Yuri viajar o de olhos verdes terminou com o namorado. Ele sempre dava indiretas para Otabek, mas uma vez solteiro as coisas ficaram ainda mais intensas.  
O moreno não tinha muitos problemas de relacionamento com o companheiro de apartamento e estava claramente confuso. Os dois ficaram em um dia quando beberam um pouco mais do que o normal. Decidiram tentar um relacionamento, já que já moravam juntos e a experiência não tinha sido ruim.  
O problema era que Chris precisava de sexo. Menos de uma semana depois de eles começarem a namorar ele tentou algo com o moreno. Não querendo estragar o momento Otabek tentou seguir o clima. Mas algo não parecia certo. Ele não estava se sentindo certo.  
Pensou que seria como da vez que beijara Yuri, mas não estava sendo. Claro que beijar Chris não era ruim, mas as mãos do outro em suas coxas não o deixavam tão excitado. Os beijos em seu pescoço não o faziam suspirar. Naquela noite eles foram até o final, mas nenhum dos dois ficou satisfeito com aquilo.  
Na manha seguinte eles conversaram e Otabek falou como estava se sentindo. O amigo segurou sua mão e disse que entendia. Mesmo que eles estivessem tentando, sabia que não seria a pessoa certa para Otabek e Otabek não seria a pessoa certa para ele. Decidiram parar, voltariam a ser amigos e só.  
 Durante a primeira semana o clima estava um pouco estranho mas logo que Chris começou a sair novamente com um outro cara logo tudo voltou ao normal. Claro que Yuri não perdia uma oportunidade para sacanear Otabek em relação a isso. Ele não sabia de toda a história, apenas que eles começaram e terminaram em uma semana, mas ele ainda tirava proveito dessa informação.  
Otabek voltou os olhos para a tela de seu computador e viu o loiro dar um selinho rápido no namorado e depois fechar a porta de seu quarto. O menino da tela passou as mãos pelo cabelo e enquanto franzia o cenho desenrolou a toalha que estava em seu corpo.  
Ele usava apenas uma cueca e suas costas continuavam molhadas devido aos pingos que caíam de seu cabelo. A mão do moreno apertou a própria coxa, ele sentia-se culpado por fazer exatamente o que o namorado do outro pensava que ele faria. Ele desejava, olhava. Lembrou-se das palavras de Pedro mais cedo quando atendeu a chamada. “Ele é meu, você sabe né! Você não pode fazer nada, ai de onde você está. Tirando a parte que você empata minha foda, não ligo quantas vezes você se masturba pensando naquela bunda redondinha ou no cabelo macio dele... Desde que você continue ai, com a mão no próprio pau, e eu aqui, com a mão dele no meu. Tá tudo bem.” Aquela não era a primeira vez que aquele menino o provocava. A primeira vez não havia sido tão “amistosa” assim. Pedro por algum motivo estava realmente irritado e mandou várias mensagens pelo celular de Yuri. Mandando ele parar de ficar gastando o tempo do menino e que devia ficar longe.  
Quando descobriu, Yuri chegou a terminar com ele. Mas depois de conversar e Otabek insistir que estava tudo bem, eles voltaram.  
_Sério Beka, eu não sei de onde ele tira essas coisas... No começo era até fofo ele ficar com ciúmes de você – Yuri já estava usando seu short de pijama e usava uma toalha para secar o cabelo – Mas agora eu só fico irritado, porra!  
Yuri havia decidido que não valia a pena ficar brigando com o namorado naquele momento e perder mais de seu precioso e raro tempo com o amigo. Deu algumas desculpas, fez algumas promessas e conseguiu se livrar dele.  
Ainda com a toalha em sua cabeça ele pensava em todas as vezes que esquecera que estava com a câmera ligada durante alguma conversa com Otabek e havia apenas levantado-se e trocado de roupa. Se arrumando para sair ou para dormir. Todas as vezes quando olhava par a tela do computador com as bochechas vermelhas ele encontrava o moreno com os olhos baixos lendo algo em seu celular ou em algum livro.  
Frustração.  
Não era o que ele devia sentir, mas era a realidade.  
Ele queria ser desejado. Mesmo quando ele não estava namorando nem saindo com ninguém ele sabia que era errado isso. Os dois estavam em lados opostos do globo, Otabek era seu amigo. Seu melhor amigo. Ele não devia estar desejando que o outro sentisse alguma atração por si.  
Por esse motivo, ele era o primeiro a fazer piadas sobre o que aconteceu entre eles. A expressão do moreno era sempre uma incógnita nesses momentos. Ele ria dos comentários sarcásticos do outro, mas Yuri podia ver que ele tinha algo para falar, mas ele nunca falava nada.  
_Ele continua assim? – A voz de Otabek soou das caxinhas de som de seu computador. O moreno estava de pé e ligava um ventilador.  
O loiro sentou em frente ao notebook e esperou que seu amigo voltasse.  
_Continua. Desculpa, sério. Eu não sei o que da nele. Ele enfiou na cabeça que nós ainda temos algo – enquanto apontava alguns lápis coloridos e separava folhas de papel para começar um de seus trabalhos de sua faculdade de dsigne gráfico, falava – Eu não devia ter dito pra ele que nós quase namoramos naquela época.  
Yuri falava sem prestar atenção. Um de seus lápis continuava quebrando a ponta. Quando percebeu o que havia dito fechou os olhos se xingando internamente. Motivo um:otabek não sabia que ele havia contado para Pedro sobre eles. Motivo dois: ele deduziu que eles viriam a namorar, mas isso não era algo que os dois haviam debatido.  
_Ah, faz sentido então.-Ao erguer os olhos ele viu o sorriso no rosto do outro e soltou um suspiro. Não sabia o por que, mas esperava uma resposta negativa em relação ao que dissera. –Ele vive tentando me provocar. Achei que fosse pra testar se eu gosto de você. Mas então ele já sabe que nós quase namoramos.  
_É – Yuri ficou espantado com como Otabek apenas concordou com ele, não fez objeções ou perguntas. Isso o deixou um pouco desanimado pois ainda nutria alguns sentimentos pelo amigo e já era difícil não trazer aquele assunto a tona sem ser incentivado. Ignorando os pulinhos que seu coração deu, continuou- ele é idiota. Ignora ele, sério. Mas ele é um bom passatempo – Não evitou e ergueu os olhos, encontrando os de Otabek- por enquanto.  
Uma expressão de pura confusão passou pelo rosto do moreno, mas instantaneamente foi substituída por uma mais brincalhona.  
_Não me provoque Yura. Os vôos para o Brasil estão muito caros, não me prometa o que não vai cumprir. – Os dois se provocavam daquela maneira o tempo todo. Yuri quase nunca estava brincado e gostaria de saber o quanto era real das falas do amigo. – Mas além de discutir sobre esse seu namoradinho meia boca, você não tinha dito que tinha algo para me falar?  
Otabek viu quando a expressão do loiro se iluminou. Sorrindo ele ficou de pé e foi pegar algo dentro do armário.  
Sentado em sua cadeira agradeceu por ter conseguido mudar de assunto. Ele já se sentia culpado por ficar analisando o corpo do outro o suficiente para ter que ficar fingindo que suas palavras eram apenas um joguinho. “Desde que você continue ai, com a mão no próprio pau, e eu aqui, com a mão dele no meu.” As palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça. Sua mão estava realmente repousando em seu colo. Mas como se para mostrar que o namorado do outro estava errado, ele ignorava seu membro enquanto tentava ignorar também as provocações do loiro.  
_Aqui, olha! Olha! – O menino estava voltando para perto do computador e segurava uma carta nas mãos. – Lembra aquele trabalho que você me ajudou a comprar aquelas peças de metal? Aquela escultura que eu fiz pra uma aula?! Então! Ela foi selecionada para uma exposição fora da faculdade!!!  
O menino pulava e mexia o papel em frente à câmera, tornando impossível para o moreno ler o que quer que estivesse escrito. O que também não seria possível pois estava escrita em japonês.  
_Eu sei que tinha ficado foda! Mas Eu não esperava que alguém de fora da universidade fosse ver aquilo. – ainda andando por seu quarto o menino continuava dando pulinhos e falava agitadamente – Pelo jeito alguém amou aquilo e quer que exponha em uma feira de artes nacional! Só os melhores das universidades do país todo vão expor lá!  
_Isso é muito bom Yura!!! Eu disse que ia ficar bom você usar metal industrial nisso, você fez aquelas coisas cruas ficarem incríveis! Parabéns!  
Ele não podia evitar sorrir ao ver a animação do amigo. Aquele projeto havia ocupados várias noites do loiro, consequentemente, várias de suas tardes. Os dois ficavam conversando enquanto o menino produzia a escultura.  
_O que o Viktor e o Yuuri falaram disso?! Eles devem estar super animados!  
_Na verdade eu não contei pra eles ainda. Chegou ontem e eu estava esperando para te contar primeiro! – o loiro sentou-se novamente e estava sorrindo alegremente- Se não fosse por suas idéias eu nunca teria entrado nessa classe extra, não teria feito nada disso!  
Como ele poderia negar alguma coisa para um menino com um olhar como aquele? Como ele diria que apenas disse o que não usar e o apoiou em suas próprias decisões?  
Sorrindo também apenas balançou a cabeça e continuou ouvindo sobre a exposição. Os dois continuaram conversando até Yuri, deitado, parar de responder. Ele havia movido o computador para sua mesa de cabeceira e estava deitado de lado. Seu rosto estava sereno e ele respirava calmamente.  
_Boa noite, Yura...- não obteve resposta e soltou um suspiro- Queria que você estivesse aqui.  
Otabek fechou seu laptop e levantou-se. Não viu os lábios do loiro curvarem-se em um pequeno sorriso para só então cair no sono.

 

 

O dia estava frio.  
Enquanto equilibrava a alça da mochila em um dos ombros Otabek esfregava uma mão na outra tentando esquentá-las. Ele havia acabado de sair da aula e só o desejo de beber um chocolate quente era o que ainda estava mantendo-o são naquele dia.  
O semestre estava acabando e a semana de provas sempre o deixava sobrecarregado. Ele não odiava sua faculdade, mas não entendia o porquê acumular todas as avaliações para a mesma semana. Aquilo o irritava e mesmo que começasse a estudar bastante tempo antes, ele ainda ficava ansioso.  
O inverno não havia começado a muito tempo e até aquela manhã a temperatura não havia caído daquela maneira. Ele não estava preparado para aquele frio e usava apenas uma jaqueta fina. Em volta de seu pescoço estava um cachecol extremamente felpudo com tons claros, claramente destoante do resto de sua roupa quase toda preta e cinza.  
Ele havia dormido na biblioteca depois de uma de suas provas mais difíceis, quando acordou ele estava embaixo daquela peça que mais parecia um mini cobertor do que um cachecol. Como ele não poderia simplesmente abandonar o item enrolou em seu pescoço e andou o resto do dia aproveitando o calor que a peça lhe proporcionava. Otabek teve que se policiar para não ficar enterrando o nariz no tecido fofo, o dono daquele cachecol usava um perfume ridiculamente bom, ele imaginava já ter sentido aquele perfume antes.  
Balançando a cabeça para parar de pensar nisso entrou na loja e olhando para frente pode ver a atendente o observando, ela estava sorrindo para ele. A menina sempre era muito gentil e tentava puxar assunto. Ela parecia estar esperando o garoto demonstrar algum interesse e tentar investir nela, mas ele apenas retribuía a educação e mantinha seu caminho.  
Além do chocolate quente pediu um pedaço de bolo para viagem. Agradeceu a atendente e começou a sair da loja. Quando seus dedos estavam quase tocando a maçaneta ele ouviu uma voz chamar seu nome.  
Levantando-se de uma mesa e agora caminhando em sua direção estava um de seus veteranos, agora no último ano. Um pouco mais alto que si e com um corte de cabelo muito parecido.  
Desde o primeiro dia aquele outro menino havia insistido que os dois deveriam ser amigos, já que ambos pareciam ter o mesmo bom gosto. Depois de algumas semanas o outro parecia ter entendido que os dois eram amigos, sempre sentava junto com ele para comer e oferecia caronas. Não que Otabek não gostasse de Jean, conversar com ele era fácil. Otabek precisava apenas fazer pequenas observações e não precisava realmente falar sobre assuntos muito pessoais... O outro conseguia fazer qualquer conversa acabar em seu tópico favorito: ele mesmo.  
Otabek correu os olhos entre o garoto vindo em sua direção e a porta, ignorou sua vontade de apenas fingir que não tinha visto o outro e ir embora. Eles já haviam feito contato visual.  
_Você parece apressado para alguém que vai ter que voltar para aquele gelo que está lá fora. – Jean aproximou-se e vendo que as duas mãos do outro estavam ocupadas inclinou o corpo e lhe deu um rápido abraço, batendo duas vezes suas mãos nas costas de Otabek. – Vem, eu só preciso terminar meu café e te dou uma carona.  
_Ahh – A perspectiva de estar livre do vento, mesmo que por algumas quadras, era muito agradável. Porém, ele estava cansado e queria o mais rápido possível colocar seu pijama e deitar por baixo de dez cobertas. – Valeu, cara. Mas não precisa. Eu moro aqui perto mesmo e não quero te atrapalhar...  
_Hey –O olhar dos dois se encontrou e Otabek quase, quase, corou ao perceber a intensidade nos olhos do outro – Eu quero te levar... E além de tirar minha concentração durante as aulas, você nunca atrapalha.  
“Woouu” Otabek estava sem resposta. Não era a primeira vez que Jean deixava no ar seu interesse ou mesmo flertava abertamente, mas todas as vezes ele conseguia deixar o outro desconcertado. Não estava acostumado a elogios ou a ser cantado tão abertamente. Jean possuía vários defeitos e o irritava em vários pontos, mas ele não era a pior pessoa do mundo. Ele conseguia ver o melhor nas pessoas, mesmo que nunca reconhecesse algum aspecto quando isso o colocasse em segundo plano. Era extremamente sincero, se ele fizesse algum comentário era por que realmente estava pensando aquilo.  
Por fim acabou seguindo o outro garoto até uma mesinha encostada em uma das paredes e se jogou em um dos bancos, ajustando rapidamente o cachecol em seu pescoço.  
_Você está péssimo, pelas bolças embaixo dos seus olhos posso ver que as provas não perdoaram – Jean disse isso em um tom leve, sem a intenção de ofender. Os dois já estavam sentados e Otabek decidiu que comeria ali mesmo seu bolo.  
_Em contrapartida você parece estar ótimo – Disse ele sarcasticamente, mas o brilho nos olhos do outro mostrou que o comentário não havia sido entendido desta maneira. Voltando seus olhos para a embalagem sobre a mesa emendou rapidamente – O pior de tudo é que as provas nem estavam tão horríveis... Eu é que não me controlo e acabo me preocupando muito.  
_Huum, é que você parece ser sempre tão centrado e bem resolvido... Não imaginei que você perdesse sono assim. – Depois de alguns momentos estranho de silêncio o outro menino ergueu a cabeça sorrindo.  
Otabek sabia que não devia dar corda para aquele menino. Era claro que o outro tinha segundas intenções quando agia amigavelmente, já tinha até deixado claro que o achava atraente, mas Otabek o via apenas como um amigo. Ele estava ali quando toa aquela bagunça emocional com Yuri havia acontecido e estava no seu ápice, ele era grato por isso, mas não sabia se estava pronto para aceitar completamente o fato de que o outro estava querendo um envolvimento romântico consigo.  
Mas sempre que via aquele olhar doce nos olhos de Jean lembrava do por que não o afastava. Jean claramente tinha interesse nele, não apenas físico, ele parecia ver algo em Otabek que ele mesmo duvidava que realmente estivesse ali.  
_Olha, eu queria te chamar pra-  
_Não é bem um segredo. – Otabek cortou rapidamente a frase do outro - A culpa não é minha que todos assumem que por eu ter boas notas eu não me preocupo. Você por exemplo, mesmo saindo bem mais que eu, consegue manter a média boa.  
Ele sabia que era jogar sujo. Mas a melhor opção para evitar o assunto que estava ameaçando surgir era levar a conversa em direção ao outro menino. Sua tática pareceu dar certo, logo o outro estava falando sobre si mesmo e ele precisava apenas fazer alguns sons em resposta.  
Quando os dois terminaram Otabek parecia consideravelmente mais cansado, enquanto o menino mais alto sorria de orelha a orelha. Saíram da loja e Jean ainda fala sobre algo de sua vida, agora contava sobre quando fora viajar para alguma fazenda ou algo do gênero.  
O carro estava estacionado no final da quadra. O vento voltou a quase congelar as mãos e braços de Otabek, ele estava esfregando as palmas pelos braços, tentando manter-se aquecido. Subitamente sentiu o calor do corpo de Jean, o outro havia colocado seus braços em torno de si e agora também corria suas mãos sobre os braços do mais baixo. Ele estava chocado de mais para reclamar e em silêncio, com mais poucos passos, chegaram ao veículo.  
Ele não podia negar que o calor extra era ótimo, mas por várias razões aquilo não parecia certo. Para o outro aquele era um gesto de carinho, que significava mais do que apenas ajudar um amigo a se aquecer. Mas para Otabek aquele era só mais um lembrete de que ele não sentia o mesmo. Fazia algo no fundo de sua mente lembra-lo de que ele queria sim abraçar alguém, mas esse alguém:  
1.    Estava do outro lado do mundo  
2.    Já tinha um namorado  
3.    Era seu melhor amigo  
A viagem até sua casa foi rápida e os dois falaram um pouco mais sobre a semana de provas. O menino dirigindo parecia ansioso, mas ele mesmo estava perdido em pensamentos e não se importou muito. Ao chegarem em frente ao prédio de seu apartamento Jean encostou e desligou o carro, olhando para ele de maneira pensativa.  
Quando Otabek levou a mão para soltar o cinto de segurança foi impedido pelo outro.  
_Obrigado por ter me deixado te trazer.  
_Cara, eu que agradeço. Nesse frio você nem precisaria ter insistido muito.  
_Não, sério. – O outro desceu sua mão do pulso de Otabek e começou a fazer pequenos círculos na parte de cima de sua mão. – Você parece sempre tão longe, enquanto eu sempre tenho a atenção dos outros, você, bem... Me chama atenção...  
_ah, Jean... Eu realmente agradeço ma- Liberando sua mão Otabek soltou-se do cinto. Defensivamente apertou o tecido em torno de seu pescoço e não continuou sua frase.  
_Eu não ia falar nada... Eu nem devia... – Jean estava olhando para sua boca e mordeu o lábio inferior antes de erguer os olhos e o encarar. Sua voz era uma mistura de incerteza, orgulho e satisfação. – Parece que esse cachecol realmente foi útil. Você estava tremendo, dormindo sobre seus livros... Você quase nunca usa cores claras, mas fica bem em você.  
CLARO! Como ele não tinha pensado nisso antes?! Aquele perfume caro só podia ser de um universitário que realmente se importasse com sua imagem. E o tom? Combinava com as peças que o outro usava, sofisticadas e na moda.  Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos antes de um brilho passar pelos olhos daquele no banco do motorista, uma ideia.  
_Bem, você me agradece... Posso pedir uma recompensa? – O tom de voz dele estava suave e seus olhos estavam revezando entre a boca e os olhos Otabek. Ele aproximou o rosto até haver apenas cerca de 15 centímetros entre eles e parou, esperando.  
Aquela situação estava deixando Otabek realmente nervoso. Ele não devia ter parado para comer. Não devia ter aceitado o convite nem a carona. E tudo aquilo só o fazia pensar em Yuri, em como ele ainda estava preso no outro garoto.  
Ele queria poder apenas sorrir de volta para aquela atendente e pedir o número dela. Queria poder ter aceito com o coração leve aquele primeiro convite para sair de Jean. Chris já havia lhe dito que ele devia superar, tentar sair com outras pessoas. Mas ele estava carente e tentar resolver isso apenas com sexo não havia dado certo. Ele se sentiu pior por um tempo e percebeu que o que ele precisava era de um suporte emocional, o que não estava fácil.  
Pensando bem, Jean parecia realmente interessado nele. Otabek estava a 3 meses evitando responder seus convites para sair e o outro ainda parecia interessado. Jean não parecia acostumado a ser rejeitado e a cada vez que o mais novo o evitava ou ignorava, seu interesse se renovava  
Sentindo o hálito do outro em seu rosto tentou pensar em um motivo para não aceitar o claro convite a sua frente. Ele não podia dizer que o outro não era atraente ou que ignorava seus sentimentos. Para um cara tão egocêntrico ele conseguia se segurar e pensar em Otabek muito bem. Ele podia sentir o tecido em torno de seu pescoço.  
Finalmente os olhos do outro saíram de seu transe e desviaram de sua boca, indo para os seus. Eles ficaram se encarando por apenas alguns segundos, mas logo Jean havia perdido seu sorrisinho e agora sua testa começava a enrugar. Ele estava completamente fora de seu lugar, praticamente jogado sobre um Otabek encostado na janela do carro. Parecendo perceber sua situação e ficando com vergonha, desviou o olhar e tossiu.  
_Bem, estou só brincand-  
“Foda-se”. Pensou. Inclinou-se e com determinação no olhar colocou uma mão no pescoço do outro e a outra usou para virar seu rosto. Jean parecia não acreditar e havia surpresa em seus olhos. Ele ficou parado por um momento antes de colocar novamente uma expressão confiante e um sorriso no rosto, entendendo o convite e se debruçando novamente sobre o mais novo rapidamente uniu seus lábios.  
   
   
   
   
Depois de uma seção de amassos um pouco longa, interrompida por uma batida no vidro por algum dos vizinhos de Otabek, os dois garotos se despediram.  
Subiu até seu apartamento e depois de entrar percebeu eu Chris estava tomando banho. Jogou sua mochila em algum canto e arrastou-se até o sofá. Ele só queria poder relaxar um pouco depois de toda a tensão daquela semana. Graças as boas vibrações do cosmos ele não havia encontrado com ninguém pelo caminho. Deitado no sofá passou uma das mãos sobre sua ereção. Já fazia algum tempo que ele ignorava suas necessidades para estudar e aquela amostra no carro de como era ter alguém realmente o desejando havia feito com que ele ficasse vergonhosamente excitado.  
Ouvindo o chuveiro desligar ele levantou e foi para seu quarto. Depois de trancar a porta tirou a calça e deitou na cama só de cueca.  
Ainda sentindo o calor das mãos do outro em seu corpo correu os próprios dedos por se rosto e pescoço. O cachecol estava pendurado em uma cadeira da cozinha mas o perfume havia ficado preso nas outras roupas. Otabek fechou os olhos e se concentrou no olhar doce e firme que o outro havia lhe dado, sentindo-se querido não impediu quando sua mão desceu por seu abdome e por cima do tecido de sua cueca acariciou seu membro desperto.  
Ele era um cara normal, claro que se masturbava. Mas para Otabek não era apenas isso, ele não fazia sua vida girar em torno disso, realmente não fazia isso com muita frequência. Decidido a aproveitar aquele seu súbito tesão começou a acariciar o conteúdo de sua cueca com mais ímpeto.  
Ele começou pensando nas mãos que a pouco estavam em seu pescoço ou nos lábios que beijaram sua orelha. Um gemido lhe escapou dos lábios. Pensou na língua que dançou com a sua enquanto suas costas estavam na porta do carro.  
Logo estava pensando no calor de um corpo entre suas pernas e na sensação de cabelos longos escorrendo entre seus dedos. Abaixando o elástico finalmente agarrou seu pênis e com a mão fazia lentos movimentos para cima e para baixo. Pensou em um corpo sentado em cima do seu, mãos no seu peito e quadris rebolando sobre si.  
Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele percebeu que há algum tempo tinha parado de pensar em sua recente sessão de beijos no carro e estava pensando em Yuri. Não que isso o tenha feito brochar, mas algo ruim apareceu em seu peito. Ele ainda estava duro mas agora suas mãos estavam sobre seus olhos.  
Ele não queria pensar que a primeira vez em muito tempo que outra pessoa o havia feito ficar excitado ele havia estragado tudo pensando no loiro. O pior de tudo era saber que enquanto ele estava ali, sofrendo para conseguir até se masturbar o outro tinha uma base frequente de relacionamentos.  
Por fim decidiu ignorar aquilo e terminar o que tinha começado.  
Porém, antes que tivesse chance de fazer qualquer coisa seu celular recebeu uma mensagem.  
   
Yura:  
Hey, onde você ta?  
tá ocupado?  
   
Ele olhou para a mensagem e todos seus pensamentos sexuais em relação ao garoto voltaram.  
   
Você:  
Mais ou menos...  
Em casa. Pq?  
   
Em vez de uma resposta, sua tela mostrou que alguém estava ligando para ele. Yuri estava muito ocupado organizando os detalhes de sua viagem. Junto com a exposição de sua peça ele ganhou uma viagem para o evento que seria realizado na cidade vizinha. Nos momentos nos quais o loiro poderia falar, ele estava estudando. Então eles quase não conversaram naqueles últimos dias.  
Estava com saudade da voz de seu amigo e logo atendeu a chamada. Arrependendo-se em seguida ao perceber que falar com seu dito melhor amigo enquanto tinha entre as pernas seu membro ainda um pouco duro, em parte por pensamentos sobre o dito amigo... Não era a melhor das situações...  
Ignorando isso atendeu o mais calmo possível a chamada e escutou as novidades na vida de Yuri. O garoto havia ido à praia com Victor e Yuuri, depois de um tempo mencionou Pedro e como ele se dava bem com os dois adultos. Os dois conseguiram conversar por vários minutos antes de Otabek mencionar o acontecido daquele dia.  
_Não acredito que ele ainda está dando em cima de você! – O som da risada do menino do outro lado da linha fez com que sua própria boca se abrisse em um sorriso. – E depois de comer você estralou o dedo na cara dele, disse que ele nunca tocaria seu corpinho e saiu, por acaso?!  
O moreno já havia comentado algumas vezes antes sobre o aparente interesse de Jean. Yuri até havia incentivado a amizade deles e dito que ele deveria ser o padrinho caso eles ficassem juntos.  
_Na verdade... Eu fui pro carro dele e bem, eu meio que deixei as mãos dele tocarem “meu corpinho” – Otabek quase começou a gargalhar quando o outro engasgou e começou a tossir.  
_Espera, espera! Isso é real?! Para quem não queria nem aceitar tomar café, você avançou rápido! – Yuri continuava com o tom leve, mas algo em sua voz havia mudado. Ele estava mais tenso? – Mas ai devia ser o que? Quatro da tarde? Vocês transaram no carro, em plena luz do dia?! Você está conseguindo até me superar. Depois reclama quando eu falo do meu relacionamento aberto e-  
_Não! Claro que não Yuri! – Um arrepido passou por seu corpo ao ouvir a frase do outro, pronunciada em um tom de voz profundo e provocante – Foram só alguns amassos, muita provocação e pouca coisa sendo resolvida...  
Os dois riram e o clima voltou a ficar um pouco mais leve.  
_Provocação? Então ele conseguiu provocar o sério Otabek Altin?! Aquele cara deve estar até agora sem saber como ele conseguiu isso, você está ignorando as investidas dele a o que? 2 meses?  
_3, na verdade... Mas é. Se não fosse por alguém perceber as janelas embaçadas e bater desesperadamente no vidro, ele teria resolvido esse assunto àquela hora e não teria que estar lidando com “isso” agora!  
_Então foi quente assim... – Yuri falou pensativo, fez uma pausa e continuou -  Espera, lidar com “isso” agora... Você está batendo uma agora!? E nem me avisou! Eu bem que tinha sentido algo diferente na sua voz enquan-  
_HEY! NÃO! NÃO!– Otabek não estava realmente se masturbando, mas seu membro ainda estava parcialmente duro e ele havia deixado inconscientemente a mão ali. – Bem... Eu comecei, mas você me ligou e, bem..  Eu parei. Sério.  
_Huum. Desculpa atrapalhar.  
_De boa. Bom, agora que você já sabe, pelo menos não tenho que inventar uma desculpa pra desligar quando eu realmente estiver no meu limite. Mas vamos, você não terminou de falar da su-  
_Eu não ligaria, sabe.  
A linha ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.  
_O que? – Depois de ter ficado calado por alguns segundos Yuri o interrompeu e Otabek realmente não entendeu o que ele estava querendo dizer.  
_Eu disse que não ligaria... Aquela hora eu pareci irritado, mas eu estava brincando... Na verdade, eu n-não ligo... S-se você quiser...  
_Não ligaria pra eu ter transado com ele em um carro em plena luz do dia!? Haha  
_N-não. -Yuria soltou um suspiro. – Na verdade, também não ligo, deve ser uma experiência diferente... Mas não. E-eu estava falando sobre... Bem... Você bater uma. F-falando comigo.  
_Ah.. – Ótimo Otavek, ótima habilidade de comunicação.  
_É, ah...  
Otabek quase não acreditou que havia dito aquilo, que eles estavam falando daquilo. Seu tom foi de brincadeira, mas algo ali era muito real, uma esperança. Quando não ouviu o som da risada do outro indicando que aquilo era brincadeira, endireitou-se na cama e tentou responder algo, conseguindo apenas balbuciar:  
_Ah, hum... Bem-  
_Otabek, isso só é estranho se você fizer ficar estranho.  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio pelo que pareceram horas.  
_Ah, esquece. Tinha parecido uma boa ideia, já que eu também precisava... Relaxar um pou- Mas se você acha estranho ou não qu-  
_Eu quero! -Otabek cortou o outro.  
_Ah. Sim. Ok. Ótimo.  
_Ótimo.  
Depois de mais alguns segundos de silêncio, Otabek ouviu o som de Yuri levantado, as molas de sua cadeira rangendo e depois ele deitando em sua cama. Quando voltou a falar seu tom estava mais grave e Otabek sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e seu membro pulsar novamente.  
Ele não sabia exatamente o que ia acontecer, como isso iria funcionar ou como seria depois. Agora ele só queria se concentrar na respiração do outro lado da linha e no calor entre suas pernas.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é minha primeira Fic Otayuri, e mesmo que a maioria da galera nesse site poste em inglês... Fuck the system


End file.
